Una larga conversación
by Alien From Afar
Summary: El embajador Sarek está pasando un tiempo en Nuevo Vulcano y decide tener una seria conversación con un viejo profesor que parece decidido a difundir los secretos de la cultura vulcana por toda la Galaxia. Encuentra algo… inesperado.


[Cuando la estudiante romulana abrió la puerta, todo lo que vio fue la espalda de un varón alto…

Como ocurre con todas las precuelas, esta historia debería leerse **después** de «La constante que faltaba». Ahí se dice que el embajador Sarek visitó a Spock Prime en su casa en Nuevo Vulcano, y tuvieron una larga conversación. Ése es el tema de esta larga historia.

Cuando leí las historietas de IDW «Legado de Spock» las últimas imágenes me impactaron: 3000 años después de la muerte de Spock Prime, un joven padre vulcano le muestra su estatua de tamaño natural a su pequeña hija y le dice que él fue uno de los más grandes vulcanos. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ese título? Reconstruir una sociedad completa desde la nada es un poquito más difícil que lo que aparece en la historieta. Y podría haber algo especialmente importante para la niña. Como Kirk le dijo a otro Spock, «en cada revolución, hay un hombre con una visión».

Con gracias por el contexto a Josepha Sherman y Susan Shwartz (sus novelas «Vulcan's Soul») y a Sunshine (sunshinepiveh) de Archive of Our Own (su novela «Vulcan»). Y gracias a los Ángeles del Fango, los especialistas y estudiantes de todo el mundo que fueron a ayudar en la reconstrucción y restauración de Florencia tras el aluvión de 1966.]

* * *

 **Una larga conversación.**

Cuando la estudiante romulana abrió la puerta, todo lo que vio fue la espalda de un varón alto vestido sencillamente de gris, que estaba aprovechando la ubicación de la Residencia en un terreno elevado para darle un buen vistazo a la colonia en su totalidad. Él se volvió, y entonces ella lo reconoció: el único vulcano en el grupo de oficiales y funcionarios que la habían interrogado por días eternos, hasta que finalmente ella los convenció de que no era espía, ni quinta columna, ni asesina, ni genocida… que todo lo que quería era dejar en claro que el Imperio Estelar como tal no había atacado a la Federación, y detener el estallido de una guerra generalizada por las acciones de un loco. El vulcano no le había dicho nada. Sólo la había mirado con tanto miedo y odio como uno de su especie podía expresar en silencio.

–Embajador Sarek.

El embajador vulcano se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a la mujer romulana sin expresión alguna, y simplemente se inclinó. Ella estaba asombrada, pero se las arregló para mantener la compostura y replicar el informal saludo.

–¿Está disponible el profesor Selek?

–Bueno, esta hora está asignada a estudio y tutoría, pero estoy segura de que estará disponible para usted. Pase, por favor.

El embajador entró al vestíbulo, mirando a su alrededor con moderado interés. Su comunicador dio un pitido. Él acusó recibo del mensaje concisamente y lo cerró.

–Llamaré al profesor. Si no le importa esperar… ¿La sala de estudio?

El embajador se dirigió a la sala que ella indicaba sin más trámite. La estudiante romulana echó un vistazo rápido afuera, y vio que no había nadie más. El embajador había venido solo, sin insignias de autoridad, escolta de seguridad, guardaespaldas ni personal, sólo su aerodeslizador estacionado junto al portón. Ella podía apreciar el valor sencillo cuando lo veía. No era una cualidad que relacionara con los diplomáticos. Bueno, hasta hacía algún tiempo, tampoco la relacionaba con los científicos. Rasgos familiares. Sonrió para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando entró a la sala para ofrecerle algún tentempié al embajador. Él estaba de pie en medio de la sala como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer. Parecía un poco incómodo, lo que para un diplomático vulcano era un mucho. Ella inmediatamente supo por qué.

–Señor, ¿puedo ofrecerle un té y bocadillos? ¿Se quedará para la comida de la tarde?

–El té bastará. Será una visita corta.

Ella se quedó en el umbral por un segundo más, como considerando las opciones. Luego, se inclinó ligeramente y se fue de prisa a las habitaciones interiores.

El embajador miró alrededor. Era más una sala de estar que una de estudio. Dos sofás el uno frente al otro con una mesa baja entre ellos, estantes con libros por todo el rededor, unas cuantas mesas auxiliares aquí y allá, algunos escritorios con terminales de computadora por un lado, sillas dispares alrededor de otra mesa en una esquina. Era evidente que un grupo desordenado de jóvenes no vulcanos vivía allí. Ese tropel abigarrado de estudiantes alienígenas, cuyo propósito él no entendía ni aprobaba. Libros, papeles y PADDs por todos lados, sobre las mesas, los terminales de computadora y los asientos, algunas ropas sobre una silla, una extraña herramienta de jardinería en una esquina, varios avisos, dibujos de paisajes alienígenas y edificios semi vulcanos clavados en un diario mural, unos zapatos tirados en el piso… había un plato con restos de comida sobre la mesa baja y una fruta alienígena a medio comer sobre un cojín. Inaceptable. ¿Cómo un profesor vulcano podía permitir tal comportamiento? De hecho, no era tan extraño, considerando la enormidad del proyecto que el profesor Selek estaba tratando de hacer aprobar por el Consejo Superior de Nuevo Vulcano. Y buscando además el apoyo de la Federación y la Flota Estelar.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos volaron hacia su hijo.

 _¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría bien? Ilógico._

Suprimió ese arranque emocional tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó, pero a un nivel consciente, siguió pensando en su hijo.

Sarek sabía que era un diplomático más que competente, que tenía la habilidad de negociar y arbitrar entre enemigos mortales y lograr acuerdos que impedían guerras, y gracias a lo que había aprendido de su esposa humana, tenía una habilidad superior para leer las emociones de otros mientras mantenía un control férreo sobre las propias. Su lógica era aguda e impecable. Pero cuando se trataba de la paternidad, era como un ciego perdido en un campo minado.

Por un momento en esa

 _(no tenía una palabra para ella)_

sala de transporte, con su mente aún llena de lo que había rescatado del Arca Kátrica, él y Spock habían estado más cerca que nunca. Pero después, en sus comunicaciones por subespacio, tras el intercambio de información pertinente y corteses preguntas sobre su actual estado de salud y asuntos profesionales, al final su hijo sólo se quedaba en silencio mirándolo, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como esperando que él hiciera - dijera algo que por su vida no sabía qué podría ser. Se saludaban el uno al otro como cualquier padre e hijo vulcano lo hacen, la pantalla se iba a negro, y él se quedaba con esa nítida certeza de haber fracasado. Ya no podía conectarse con él. Con su propio hijo.

No quedaban miembros de la familia ni amigos para pedirles consejo. Tampoco quedaban conocidos cercanos, incluso si se atreviera a desafiar la tradición para hablar de asuntos tan personales con ellos. Los libros eran inútiles para este caso particular. ¿Una fusión mental? ¿Cómo podía pedirla sin parecer que estaba usando su autoridad paternal para invadir la privacidad de su hijo? Y, ¿qué pasaría si lo hacía, y Spock se negaba? No quería repetir viejos errores, ni cometer nuevos, y ya no sabía qué más hacer. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había contado con Amanda para estos asuntos hasta que… llegó al punto de escuchar subrepticiamente a conversaciones de humanos, tratando de captar comentarios sobre sus problemas parentales. Nada útil por ese lado tampoco. Los humanos tenían una fijación con la «felicidad». Por encima de todo, querían que sus hijos fueran «felices». ¿Qué era eso? Estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la cuestión presente.

Finalmente, finalmente, una joven pareja enlazada había procreado un hijo. Ahora todos estaban seguros de que de alguna manera se habían adaptado al nuevo planeta, este nuevo ciclo de días y estaciones, y su fisiología estaba empezando a reafirmarse. Cuando Sarek le había comunicado las buenas noticias a Spock, no pudo sino mencionar que él mismo tendría que considerar un nuevo enlace, y cuán necesario era para la colonia la presencia de todo vulcano que pudiera dejar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en la Federación, especialmente los jóvenes, los altamente calificados en ciencia y tecnología, para pasar al menos una temporada allí. Él no había ordenado, ni siquiera solicitado, apenas insinuado, pero sabía que su hijo había recibido el mensaje. ¿Por qué era que tratar de acciones lógicas de una manera discreta causaba que Spock reaccionara como si fuera coerción personal? Sarek sabía cuán apasionadamente su hijo reaccionaba a eso, si pensaba que lo estaban forzando a una situación injusta. Igual que él mismo, excepto que él era un diplomático, podía lidiar con ello sin dejarse llevar a un arranque emocional, y podía hacer lo que debía hacerse, lógicamente. ¿Acaso ser un diplomático era perjudicial para las relaciones familiares?

 _Él es tan obstinado como tú lo eres, esposo mío._

Sarek respiró profundamente y trató de enfocarse en el aquí y el ahora.

Como de costumbre, el embajador estaba completamente preparado para este encuentro. Había leído cuidadosamente la reseña biográfica del profesor Selek, la que le había dado la Flota Estelar, y diferentes fuentes ya le habían informado de la prodigiosa cantidad de trabajo que éste había hecho para la colonia en los tiempos recientes; sin embargo, no había datos sobre su linaje o sus relaciones familiares. Para los vulcanos, eso era necesario para conocer la posición social de alguien, pero el embajador sabía que la Flota Estelar lo consideraba irrelevante. Nunca se habían encontrado, pero eso tampoco era extraño, dado que desde lo que había acontecido él apenas había pasado algún tiempo en este lugar. En Nuevo Vulcano.

 _Nuevo Vulcano. No Vulcano.  
Rigelianos en todas partes. Gente de razas de la Federación que yo mismo apenas conozco. Personal de la Flota Estelar.  
Dondequiera que vaya, seré un extranjero._

Su Control suprimió de nuevo ese arranque de emoción tan eficientemente que tampoco lo notó. Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo, Sarek había estado sufriendo de una multitud de malestares menores. Hoy estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza, el que había desestimado como no importante sin intentar una técnica de supresión del dolor ni desperdiciar un segundo pensando en su causa. De nuevo, se esforzó en concentrarse en lo que era real, alrededor y fuera de sí mismo.

La casa estaba llena de olores desconocidos y sonidos ligeros. Voces, pasos, alguien arriba tratando de tocar una canción alienígena en un instrumento de cuerda, sin éxito. El eco de risas ahogadas. Algunas voces más cercanas. Aparentemente, la romulana estaba dando órdenes. Esa era la voz de alguien acostumbrada a que le obedecieran.

Un par de jóvenes estudiantes, un humano rubio y larguirucho, y un boliano regordete, aparecieron en el umbral, luciendo como que habían dormido poco y evidentemente intimidados, aun cuando mantenían un dominio de sí casi vulcano. Casi.

–Por favor, discúlpenos –dijo el boliano en un pasable vulcano moderno coloquial–, sólo tomará un momento.

Los dos jóvenes, apresurada y muy eficientemente recogieron PADDs, ropas, zapatos y comida, y pusieron libros y papeles en un estante. Rápidamente se aseguraron de que los asientos estuvieran despejados y limpios, el boliano recogió la herramienta, y tras una rígida reverencia, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

El embajador se acercó a una ventana saliente que miraba al patio. Había un par de sillones ahí, de factura humana, dada su blandura. Ahí estaba él, en una sala tranquila, amplia y luminosa, libros, y nadie solicitándole nada. Estaba

 _aliviado_

más cómodo, aunque una persistente sensación de

 _¿ansiedad? ¿Pena? ¿Angustia? Ilógico._

cansancio seguía molestándolo. Éste era un lugar tan pacífico, pero había tanto que él tenía que hacer. Debería estar en su oficina.

 _No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, ni siquiera para comer, dormir, meditar apropiadamente, no hay tiempo._

Tal vez había sido una decisión ilógica el venir aquí así, en un mal día tras una mala noche tras un tiempo aparentemente infinito de trabajo agotador y discusiones perturbadoras.

– _Señor, ¿presentará usted su informe sobre la población vulcana actual al Consejo de la Federación antes o después de que los representantes de Coridán presenten sus cartas credenciales? –Embajador, necesitamos revisar la situación de los acuerdos comerciales, alianzas de defensa y tratados diplomáticos que Vulcano tenía dentro y fuera de la Federación, incluyendo el Intercambio Médico Interespecies. ¿Cuándo estará usted disponible? –Embajador, ¿está su gobierno dispuesto a recibir de vuelta a esa gente que su gente llama «vulcanos sin lógica»? –Embajador, la respuesta a su petición a los museos de la Federación para que devuelvan artefactos arqueológicos vulcanos es negativa en un 75%. ¿Presentará una súplica de reconsideración? –Presidente, la conclusión del informe es insoslayable: cada mujer en edad reproductiva debería tener hijos con tres varones diferentes para asegurar suficiente diversidad genética; ¿qué vamos a hacer? –Anciano, ¿condona usted a esas mujeres que pretenden tener hijos sin estar enlazadas? –Sarek, piensa usted que no tiene riesgo, tanto física como culturalmente, el intento de usar medicación hormonal para acortar el tiempo entre nuestros Tiempos? –Señor, el uso de los idiomas vulcanos está disminuyendo sostenidamente entre los jóvenes; ahora hablan en estándar no sólo entre ellos sino que también con sus mayores, y muestran creciente rebeldía. ¿Alguna idea para resolver este problema? –¿Cómo puedes posiblemente creer que los vulcanos podríamos mantener nuestra posición e influencia como miembros fundadores de la Federación cuando ahora no somos más que un reducido número de refugiados? Lo que es, es._

Él no debería estar desperdiciando su escaso tiempo con este profesor descarriado que le permitía a sus pupilos comportarse como si la propiedad, el decoro y la lógica le fueran conceptos extraños.

 _¿Un vulcano sin lógica? ¿Y si…?_

–Larga vida y prosperidad, embajador Sarek.

El embajador se giró en redondo. Un vulcano muy anciano, de apariencia frágil, pulcramente vestido de negro, estaba de pie ante él, su mano alzada en saludo. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Lo había visto antes, brevemente y de lejos, en el puerto espacial de la Flota Estelar donde los vulcanos sobrevivientes habían sido reunidos, pero ahora, teniendo al profesor en frente, Sarek se dio cuenta de que lo conocía de otra parte. El profesor se veía ahora más delgado y cansado, pero, ¿quién entre los vulcanos en puestos de responsabilidad no se veía así? Tras un segundo escaso de vacilación, el embajador correspondió el saludo.

–Larga vida y prosperidad, profesor Selek.

–Por favor, tome asiento.

El embajador se sentó en uno de los sillones, y el profesor ocupó el que estaba en frente. Esa inusual blandura y la calidez del sol matutino, filtrado por una enredadera, dieron a sus tensos miembros un muy necesario respiro.

 _El sol de Vulcano era más rojo, y más cálido._

El embajador se enfocó en su interlocutor. Ciertamente, este anciano no era lo que había esperado. Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros lucían extrañamente familiares. Parecía tan contenido y formal como… tranquilo y relajado. Era aún más incongruente que un hombre así pudiera estar promoviendo semejante disparate de proyecto en el nombre de la preservación cultural.

–No estaba esperando su visita. Me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente.

–Innecesario. Me disculpo por venir sin previo aviso. Hoy tengo un horario pesado, pero una cancelación repentina me dio esta oportunidad. Había pensado en hablar con usted desde hace algún tiempo, así es que la aproveché. Debí al menos haber llamado con antelación.

–Gracias por darme su tiempo. Entiendo que usted es un hombre extremadamente ocupado. Felicitaciones son debidas, yo diría: Presidente de la Academia de Ciencias, Embajador Plenipotenciario de la Confederación de Surak, Decano del Cuerpo Diplomático de la Federación, Secretario del Consejo Superior, Anciano. El más joven de entre los designados para ese honor.

–No fue un honor, sino una necesidad. Hasta donde sé, usted es el único vulcano calificado que se rehusó a la designación.

–No era apropiado de mi parte aceptar el llamado. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida fuera de la sociedad vulcana, y podría haber adquirido como propios algunos comportamientos no vulcanos. Es por eso que estoy únicamente calificado para lidiar con este… tropel abigarrado de estudiantes alienígenas.

El embajador miró al profesor un poco desconcertado. Sus escudos mentales estaban firmemente ubicados, no se habían tocado. El profesor lo estaba mirando desde atrás de sus manos en ojiva con… ¿fascinación? ¿Curiosidad? ¿O era esa desconcertante expresión humana que había aprendido a reconocer como «diversión»? «Divertido», un concepto que había pasado años tratando de captar.

 _Y ahora ya no era más necesario. No hubo bastante tiempo. Amanda. Ilógico._

Así que este viejo vulcano había pasado muchos años entre humanos. Sus emociones eran fácilmente legibles en su rostro. Demasiados años, evidentemente. Y aun así, Sarek estaba seguro de que lo conocía. Era inquietante no ser capaz de recordar de dónde ni cuándo. ¿Estaban sus linajes relacionados de alguna manera?

 _Tengo que descubrirlo. Es importante._

–Antes de convertirme en diplomático, seguí estudios de ciencia computacional y astrofísica. Como usted es investigador científico y tiene una clasificación de experto en computadoras A7, me sorprende no haberlo conocido antes, profesionalmente.

–Dejé Vulcano cuando era muy joven. Usted no llegó a conocerme.

–Tampoco he hallado sus publicaciones.

–No tengo ninguna. Trabajé principalmente en investigación aplicada, y de ahí pasé a la enseñanza.

–Cierto. Sus credenciales, como nos fueron dadas por la Flota Estelar, así lo dicen. Usted ha sido un científico consultor y profesor independiente tan lejos de Vulcano como era físicamente posible, por tan largo tiempo que no había registro de sus actividades en los respaldos de los archivos de la Academia de Ciencias. Usted nunca trabajó allí.

–No había lugar para mí allí.

–¿Fue ésa la razón por la que dejó Vulcano?

El profesor se tomó un breve momento para responder.

–Fue un asunto personal, que ya no tiene importancia alguna.

El embajador estaba consciente de que estaba traspasando los límites de la cortesía hacia un hombre mayor con este interrogatorio, pero tenía la autoridad para hacerlo si era necesario.

–¿Está seguro de que no nos hemos encontrado antes?

–Improbable. Usted tiene muchas responsabilidades, y yo también.

–¿De dónde era su familia?

–No logro ver la relevancia de ese detalle para esta conversación. Especialmente después de lo que pasó, el pasado pertenece al pasado.

–Por supuesto. Pero tal vez su padre estaba relacionado con mi linaje.

El profesor miró al embajador impasiblemente desde atrás de sus dedos entrelazados.

–No podría decirle.

 _¿Por qué el profesor no declara su linaje de una vez? ¿Debería preguntarle sin rodeos? ¿Exigir una respuesta? ¿Por qué este anciano evade responder una pregunta tan básica?_

–Su rostro parece familiar. Su nombre ciertamente lo es.

–Mi nombre es un nombre más bien común.

–De hecho, es un nombre común en mi familia. Sé de varios varones del mismo nombre en mi estirpe, aunque el único que alguna vez conocí fue un primo visitante que muy afortunadamente salvó la vida de mi hijo, pero del que nunca volví a oír.

–Será fácil para usted recordarlo, entonces.

Al embajador se le ocurrió de repente que el anciano no tenía linaje. Por eso no quería contestar. Ésa podía ser la razón para su autoexilio, y para su renuencia en aceptar la designación de Anciano. Era una razón lógica. El hijo de una mujer no enlazada no podía tener una posición social prestigiosa, y debió haber sido una situación mucho peor en la época de su nacimiento, el que había sido alrededor de…

La estudiante romulana entró a la sala sin anunciarse, llevando dos tazas de jade, una cajita para té de caoba, una pequeña tetera de hierro y accesorios de plata sobre una antigua bandeja de metalsangre. Mientras los vulcanos observaban en silencio, la puso sobre una mesa cercana, ceremonialmente preparó el té, llenó las tazas y se las sirvió. Ella había estado disfrutando del raro evento de escuchar a vulcanos de Gol hablando su elegante lenguaje sin vacilaciones ni acentos extraños, pero ya era hora de interrumpir una línea de cuestionamiento que se estaba volviendo demasiado peligrosa. Si hubiera tenido un fáser lo habría hecho antes. Un fáser para calentar el agua, claro está. Pero incluso en este punto el intenso aroma del té captó la atención del embajador, tal como ella lo había esperado. Los vulcanos se ponían más emocionales con su té de especias que los romulanos con su cerveza.

El embajador aceptó la taza, preguntándose de dónde podrían haber sacado un servicio de té tan dispar. Lo único vulcano en él era la bandeja.

 _El té es una imitación. No huele igual en absoluto._

El embajador miró brevemente a esa mujer romulana, le agradeció con una seca inclinación de cabeza, y notó que el profesor estaba prácticamente sonriéndole.

–Gracias.

El embajador parpadeó ante esa desvergonzada expresión de afecto, y se quedó mirando al profesor.

–¿Necesitaría algo más? –dijo la romulana.

El profesor le dio una mirada al embajador antes de responder, y encontró sus ojos fulminantes. Por un instante vaciló, pillado en falta, pero entonces, muy tranquilo y con intención, se volvió a su estudiante.

–No, eso es todo. ¿Está lista su bibliografía?

–Mañana, señor.

–Mejor vaya a mi estudio y termínela hoy.

–Como guste. Puede revisarla mañana por la mañana.

–De acuerdo.

Con una reverencia formal y una ligera sonrisa, ella se retiró. El embajador Sarek se quedó mirándola mientras se iba. Luego, vagamente esperando que ésta iba a ser la última cosa inconveniente con la que tendría que lidiar en esta visita, probó el té. Una imitación decente. El profesor habló muy suavemente, mientras bebía su té a sorbitos.

–Ella está por terminar… su tesis de grado en Derecho. Una comparación de… métodos de interrogatorio forzoso… en el sistema judicial vulcano versus el romulano.

El embajador casi se atragantó con su té.

–Ejem… Ciertamente… Es un tema… que nunca antes se ha tratado.

–Y su análisis es brillante. Hay lugares oscuros en nuestra cultura que necesitan salir a la luz… y las prácticas romulanas son el complemento perfecto para su comprensión. Le recomiendo encarecidamente que lo lea cuando se publique.

–Estoy seguro de que voy a oír de eso cuando pase–, dijo el embajador, glacialmente –lo que me trae a la razón de mi visita.

Sarek fijó los ojos en su taza. En toda su larga historia los vulcanos habían nombrado algunos eventos definitivos con términos específicos: El Tiempo del Despertar, la Separación de aquellos que marcharon bajo las Alas de la Rapaz. Vulcano nunca había sido conquistado, por lo que los vulcanos no tenían en su memoria colectiva el concepto de un conquistador, pero sí tenían una palabra aproximada para eso. Lo que había pasado era tan inconcebible que las autoridades aún no habían encontrado una manera oficial para nombrarlo en ningún idioma vulcano.

–Desde la… –el embajador cambió a estándar– _destrucción de mi mundo de origen_ –y continuó en su lengua–, nos hemos vuelto totalmente dependientes de los extraños. Los últimos cinco días han sido extremadamente difíciles; con el fin de mantener nuestra posición como miembros fundadores de la Federación, estamos demasiado dispersos… –y se detuvo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ésos eran sus problemas. ¿Por qué se los estaba mencionando a este viejo profesor? No eran asunto suyo.

–¿Por qué los últimos cinco días? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? –preguntó el anciano, un tanto preocupado.

Sarek miró al profesor, confundido. Luego, dejó salir un no-vulcano bufido de fastidio.

–Me disculpo. Quise decir los últimos cinco años.

–Ya veo.

–Bien. Como sabe, la Academia de Ciencias e Historia de Nuevo Vulcano por fin está funcionando regularmente. En la actualidad, aún estamos realizando las sesiones en un albergue y vía subespacio, mientras que la investigación propiamente dicha se lleva a cabo en el Puesto de la Federación. La construcción de la sede definitiva está tomando más tiempo del esperado. Se ha decidido que esta casa, dada su solidez y tamaño serviría para sus propósitos, por consiguiente, esta Residencia debe desocuparse. Sus habitantes deben retornar a sus lugares correspondientes, sea el anexo del albergue de la Academia, las barracas de la Flota Estelar, el pueblo, o sus planetas natales según prefieran, usted incluido.

El profesor miró a su alrededor, la sala y el patio, y respiró hondo. Luego, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante en su asiento, miró directamente al embajador.

–El Registro de Propiedades y Tierras de la Federación puso esta casa bajo mi nombre, ya que fui su primer habitante. De acuerdo a nuestras leyes y costumbres, esa acción me convirtió en un propietario vitalicio. ¿Bajo cuál sistema pretenden proceder?

–Sería ilógico tener un edificio tan grande como vivienda de una sola persona. Estamos seguros de que usted puede ver eso. Los procedimientos legales parecen innecesarios.

–Si la decisión ya está tomada, ¿por qué se molestó en venir aquí? Un mensajero con una notificación habría sido suficiente.

–Estamos conscientes del trabajo que usted y este grupo de estudiantes han realizado. Estamos agradecidos. Pero esta colonia ya no es un campo de refugiados, necesitando trabajadores sociales que nos atiendan. Si vamos a funcionar independientemente, tenemos que empezar en algún punto, como aquí y ahora. Queríamos estar seguros de que usted cedía a la lógica de la situación.

–Ya veo. Pero aún no logro comprender por qué vino a hablar conmigo. ¿Tiene alguna duda sobre ponerle fin a este proyecto?

El embajador Sarek se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento.

–En absoluto. Los otros han suscitado serias inquietudes en el Consejo Superior. Su «Proyecto de herencia cultural vulcana» es un grave desacierto. ¿En realidad pretende revelar la estructura completa de nuestro sistema de gobierno nacional? ¿Nuestra historia militar, incluyendo lo que podría ser causa de reproche? ¿El ritual del koon-ut-kal-if-fee tal como es? ¿Comportamientos desviados, criminalidad? ¿En serio pretende exponer los detalles de lo que acontece durante… durante eso por lo que todos los varones tienen que pasar, a la curiosidad morbosa de cualquiera?

–¿Cree usted seriamente que podríamos mantener todo eso en secreto para siempre? Casi todo ello ya se conoce, sólo que no lo hemos admitido. En cuanto al pon-farr, la población aquí es atendida principalmente por médicos extranjeros. Los vulcanos que no viven aquí están en la misma situación. Eventualmente, aunque no sea por otra razón que la preocupación médica, esa parte de nuestra biología debe ser conocida y comprendida, abiertamente. ¿O preferiría usted arriesgar aún más pérdida de vidas?

–Por supuesto que no; pero eso debe explicarse sólo a médicos tratantes, sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario, y bajo juramento de confidencialidad. ¿Por qué consignar todo eso que nadie necesita saber sobre nosotros a Memoria Alfa? Y entonces, ¿por qué escudar un planetoide destinado al libre intercambio del conocimiento? ¿No es eso una contradicción flagrante?

–No, no lo es. Lo mismo que la difusión abierta del conocimiento sobre nuestro ser puede hacernos más accesibles y finalmente protegernos, es necesario proteger el conocimiento mismo. Históricamente, bibliotecas y archivos han sido el blanco del odio y la locura. Memoria Alfa podría estar en la senda de algún fenómeno natural destructivo o una forma de vida agresiva aún desconocida. Perderla por mera imprevisión sería un desastre para-

–No creo que la Federación o el Consejo Superior vayan a compartir su alarmista punto de vista –interrumpió el embajador, cerrando el debate. El vulcano mayor ladeó la cabeza, mirando al más joven con afilada curiosidad.

–En ese caso, volvamos a mi previa pregunta. ¿Por qué vino aquí?

Con un inusual despliegue de irritación, Sarek dejó bruscamente la taza a medio beber en la mesa más próxima y encaró al profesor.

–Vine aquí porque no comprendo qué pretende lograr con la insensata revelación de nuestro ser más íntimo. Esta Residencia de Estudiantes Alienígenas en este edificio grande, sólido, mientras que la mayoría de los vulcanos aún viven aquí en casas prefabricadas de la Federación. Es como si usted prefiriera los caminos de los extraños al vulcano. Usted ha trabajado tanto para asegurar el éxito de esta colonia, lo sé, pero no puede haber éxito si se convierte en algo que no sea una sociedad completamente vulcana. Esto no es Terra, ni un puesto fronterizo de libre comercio de la Federación. Fue destinado a ser el lugar a salvo donde los vulcanos pueden vivir, crecer y prosperar.

–No podemos hacer eso nosotros solos. No podemos ser nosotros mismos si no es en relación con otros, o…

Miró a las estanterías alrededor, dejó su taza en la mesa, se levantó con alguna dificultad y fue hacia una cercana. Sacó un libro escrito en vulcano y se lo dio al embajador. Luego se sentó, con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

–Desearía que leyera esto.

–¿«Las crónicas marcianas» de Ray Bradbury, traducidas del inglés? ¿No es acaso una obra de ficción? En estos días no tengo tiempo de leer nada más que documentos oficiales.

–En ese caso, permítame explicarle el tema. Siglos antes de que fueran capaces de hacerlo, los humanos soñaban con viajar al espacio, y creían que Mars podía estar habitado. Estas historias son sobre humanos colonizando ese planeta, su encuentro con los habitantes originarios, y cómo al final se convierten ellos mismos en marcianos.

–¿Piensa usted que eso es lo que debería pasar aquí?

–Espero que no, porque en estas historias los marcianos combaten a los humanos, luego los marcianos se extinguen a causa de una enfermedad traída por los humanos, y después Terra es destruida por una guerra nuclear. Los marcianos sólo se dispersan como cenizas en el viento sin haber compartido casi nada de su cultura con los humanos sobrevivientes y Mars se convierte en otra Terra de la peor manera posible. Y algunos humanos lamentaron la destrucción que habían causado, una pérdida que se dieron cuenta también era suya. Aún tenemos la oportunidad de evitar que eso nos pase. Aunque dejáramos de existir físicamente, lo mejor de nuestra esencia podría transferirse a las mentes y almas de aquellos que han elegido venir aquí y hacerse uno con nosotros. Llévese el libro, trate de leerlo.

El embajador Sarek examinó el libro con escepticismo. Una edición barata, usada y según ciertas marcas, descartada de alguna biblioteca de la Federación.

 _Amanda, con un libro terrícola en la mano y sonriendo._

El libro era pequeño y ligero. Habría sido descortés rehusar un regalo tan modesto de un hombre mayor, incluso de éste. Inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y lo puso en su bolsillo. Se reclinó en su asiento, mirando a este extraño anciano y considerando la extraña capacidad que tenía para descolocarlo. No podía permitir que pasara de nuevo.

–Usted tiene un notable interés en la cultura humana. Apenas si hay alguna cosa vulcana en este lugar. Es como si fuera otro tipo de Puesto de la Federación, lleno de gente bien intencionada que quiere ayudar a los desvalidos nativos enseñándoles sus costumbres superiores, digan lo que digan sus directivas.

–Sus costumbres no son superiores y lo saben; las nuestras no son superiores tampoco, ¿reconocemos eso? Nuestras costumbres actuales son tan antiguas y elaboradas como nuestra escritura, tanto que tenemos palabras en nuestros idiomas modernos que seguimos usando sin jamás haber cambiado su milenario significado o pronunciación; alguien que acabara de conocernos podría pensar que somos impermeables al cambio. Usted ha estado aquí por un tiempo demasiado corto como para emitir juicios sobre gente a la que simplemente no conoce.

–No pretendo emitir juicios, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que veo. Si tuviera la creencia de que alguna cultura es superior a otras, no habría elegido la profesión que elegí ni la vida que he llevado. Mi difunta esposa era humana, como usted posiblemente sabe.

–Lo sé. Como trabajé con humanos por tanto tiempo tuve que lidiar con su cultura, y confieso que al principio lo hice con reluctancia. Con el tiempo, aprendí a apreciarla, lo que me llevó a apreciar otras, y a luchar por su coexistencia pacífica y enriquecimiento mutuo. Yo diría que la unión de las razas alienígenas es la razón misma de mi existencia. Por eso es que estoy aquí.

–En la Residencia de Estudiantes Alienígenas.

–Obviamente.

–Y por eso es que se quedó trabajando con la Flota Estelar por tanto tiempo.

–Precisamente. Están muy bien dispuestos a aceptar a gente de todo origen.

El embajador Sarek se frotó la frente cansadamente.

–Sí, excepto cuando empiezan a dispararle a esa otra gente. No puedo sino deplorar que no hubo un funcionario civil o un diplomático que hablara con Nero. Tanto daño podría haberse evitado. Pero debido a la manera en que funciona la Flota Estelar, demasiadas veces no toma en cuenta a la autoridad civil de la que se supone recibe sus órdenes, y simplemente hace lo que quiere.

–Según recuerdo de los informes sobre Nero, la Flota no tuvo otra elección más que enfrentarlo.

El embajador Sarek miró al profesor Selek con incredulidad.

–¿Ambas veces? Como embajador plenipotenciario, tengo el nivel más alto de autorización de seguridad. Como todos los embajadores y funcionarios de gobierno recibí el informe completo de la Flota Estelar sobre los ataques relacionados a la USS Kelvin y el que _destruyó mi mundo de origen_ …

– _Nuestro mundo de origen_ …

– _Nuestro mundo de origen_ , sí, antes de que fuera entregado a los servicios de noticias. Ahora todos saben lo que pasó, excepto por la parte clasificada, hasta para mí y los funcionarios civiles superiores, la que estará a nuestra disposición en 125 años terrícolas a menos que el Comandante en Jefe de la Flota Estelar la estime aún inadecuada para el conocimiento público, y el Presidente de la Federación aprobó esa decisión. Es inconcebible que los vulcanos tengamos que someternos a tan arbitrario período de espera.

El embajador Sarek de Vulcano podía pasar por alto todas las veces en que su gobierno o él mismo como funcionario de la Federación habían retenido información, pero la ironía de ello no se le escapó al profesor.

–Es realmente cansador estar haciendo siempre esa conversión de tiempo.

–Es esa censura militarista lo que es absolutamente indignante. ¿No le preocupa que no se nos permita conocer la parte más vital de ese informe?

Sin darse cuenta, el embajador Sarek estaba levantando la voz. El profesor le dio una mirada a la entrada de la sala.

–¿Cuál parte…?

–La razón. Yo estaba a bordo de la Enterprise y no sé más sobre la razón que usted. Debí haber vuelto al puente y exigido una respuesta. ¿Por qué ese romulano nos hizo eso? ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr? ¿Qué le ha contado su estudiante?

El profesor levantó una ceja. El comportamiento del embajador Sarek estaba al borde de lo emocional. Seguía trayendo temas a la conversación que no estaban relacionados con la causa declarada de su visita, como si estuviera… en extrema necesidad de alguien con quien hablar.

–Me he preguntado exactamente lo mismo muchas veces, y no, mi estudiante no me ha contado nada que yo no supiera. Pero tiendo a confiar en el juicio de la Flota en tales asuntos. No toman esta clase de medidas a la ligera. Debe haber una razón extremadamente importante para imponerla.

–He oído las razones más increíbles para ello.

–Sólo rumores. Las tripulaciones de la Flota están obligadas a guardar el secreto cuando la situación implica asuntos delicados.

–¿En verdad? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

–Es conocimiento común. Además, como le decía, he trabajado de cerca con personal de la Flota. Usted tiene un hijo allí. ¿Qué dice él?

–Nada. No a mí, ciertamente. Bien. Algunas personas, Flota Estelar o no, han estado diciendo cosas, las que se han vuelto rumores generalizados. La mayoría de estos rumores son fantásticos.

–Entonces, no pueden ser ciertos. Nada irreal existe.

–Por supuesto. Pero todos esos rumores tienen algo en común.

El embajador se inclinó hacia delante y susurró tan quedamente que el profesor tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante aún más para oírlo.

–Dicen que Nero vino aquí desde el futuro buscando venganza por algo que la Federación hizo, o hará en su contra. Yo diría que muy probablemente ese algo estaba relacionado con Vulcano. Esa sería la razón por la que los romulanos de este tiempo no han reaccionado de ninguna manera y porqué él _destruyó nuestro mundo de origen_ primero.

–Es un rumor muy impreciso.

–¿Qué hay con esa noción de que venía del futuro?

El profesor se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

–Dada su capacidad destructiva, está en el ámbito de la posibilidad. Los romulanos no tienen nada parecido en este tiempo. Lo habríamos sabido hace mucho.

–El Directorio de Ciencias de Vulcano sostuvo por tanto tiempo que viajar en el tiempo era imposible… qué ironía. Incluso ahora, los problemas técnicos para lograrlo consistentemente siguen siendo en gran medida insuperables, sin mencionar las consecuencias éticas. ¿No le preocupa que podríamos sufrir otro ataque desde el futuro, uno definitivo, sin medios de defensa ni conocimiento de las razones como para prevenirlo?

El profesor se reclinó en su asiento, su rostro inescrutable.

–De hecho, no. La nave de Nero no era una nave de guerra, dado que no _destruyó nuestro mundo de origen_ con armamento. Sus acciones fueron emocionales, no una misión oficial… si la gente de su tiempo pudiera atacar de nuevo, no habrían esperado años para hacerlo…

El profesor titubeó, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto del exterior, y parecía que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. El embajador notó que no lucía del todo bien. Tal vez algún malestar físico, su avanzada edad, o tal vez uno de esos breves momentos de distracción que a veces había observado en otros vulcanos, cuando en medio de una conversación seria o incluso un intercambio de información trivial repentinamente se quedaban perdidos y callados.

El embajador se reclinó en su asiento, y siguió la mirada del profesor hacia el patio. Un sol brillante, una mañana agradable, una enredadera local que pronto estaría en flor. Sabía que la recomendación de este viejo científico a la Flota Estelar había sido la razón primaria para que este planeta fuera seleccionado para establecer la colonia, y él debería estar agradecido por eso. Era un hermoso nuevo hogar. Sus características generales eran muy similares a las que Vulcano había tenido. No había razón para quejarse. Cuando la sobrevivencia está en juego, el apego sentimental a un paisaje particular es ilógico.

Una sensación física de dolor relampagueó por un instante en su costado, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

 _El rugido distante del le-matya en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna de Vulcano._

Cuando abrió los ojos tras esa breve distracción, vio que el profesor lo estaba mirando.

–¿Embajador? ¿Necesita de mi ayuda?

El embajador no vio causa para esa pregunta tan fuera de tono. ¿Qué? El profesor parecía… ¿sumamente preocupado? ¿Asustado?

–No tiene importancia…

–¿Ha visitado a un sanador desde lo que pasó?

El embajador Sarek de Vulcano, Cabeza de una Gran Casa, Anciano, y algunas otras cosas, estaba muy consciente de que no había venido a esta casa a involucrarse en una interacción personal con este ciudadano revoltoso que exhibía sus emociones a la vista de todos casi como si no fuera vulcano. Esto era completamente inaceptable.

–Tales preguntas les corresponden a miembros de la familia. No debería tener que recordarle las nociones básicas de los modales vulcanos. No es su lugar –dijo, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño malcriado.

El profesor se enderezó rígidamente en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en el piso, y las manos empuñadas en su regazo.

–Me disculpo. Sin embargo, si me permite el atrevimiento, le ruego que se cuide. Usted es la única familia que le queda a su hijo, y él no está aquí para hacerse cargo de estos asuntos.

Su hijo, su punto débil. El primer pensamiento del embajador fue que este viejo vulcano estaba buscando una manera taimada de manipularlo emocionalmente. No lo permitiría, y se preparó para una respuesta cáustica. El profesor permanecía tranquilo, pero parecía… ¿dolido? ¿Triste? Y entonces a Sarek se le ocurrió que tal vez era él el que no se estaba comportando apropiadamente. Había pasado antes.

 _Te ofrezco lógica. Tú eres el que no escucha. Tú nunca escuchas._

El embajador se tomó un momento para evaluarse y centrarse. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por perder su Control y más enojado por estar enojado y…

 _Ilógico._

Una conversación objetiva debería ser sencilla entre dos vulcanos, un Anciano y uno anciano.

 _No te dejes desviar del tema de nuevo. Control._

Tomó la taza de la mesa y bebió lo que quedaba del té. Estaba frío, y amargo.

No era sólo esa sensación de familiaridad sin resolver lo que seguía molestándolo, su dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte para seguir ignorándolo, y todo sumado con lo que debería estar haciendo en su oficina más la sumamente desagradable razón de su visita lo estaban llevando hacia una especie de borde. No hay ofensa cuando no se la recibe, y quizás él estaba recibiendo lo que probablemente ni siquiera existía; hasta aquí, el profesor había mostrado sólo buenas intenciones. No era su lugar tratar a un hombre mayor como lo había hecho, sin importar cuán imprudente pudiera ser o errados sus proyectos; él merecía alguna consideración de su parte.

Entre todas las duras decisiones que el Consejo Superior había tenido que tomar, desde toda clase de controles de seguridad y restricciones de viaje a la suspensión indefinida del kahs-wan, un viejo ciudadano solitario parecía casi irrelevante en el contexto total; estaba obligado a someterse al dictamen de las autoridades por el bien de los muchos, pero, si Sarek iba a ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo, no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión del Consejo. Estaba tan seguro como los otros de que esos proyectos eran dañinos, pero la forma de ponerles fin, específicamente a esta casa, le parecía un poco demasiado perentoria. Tal vez porque él era el único diplomático en el Consejo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, iban a despojar al profesor del lugar en el que había vivido ya por años, un proyecto en el que era evidente que había puesto mucho esfuerzo, quizás hasta su razón para seguir vivo. Él nunca haría semejante cosa. No a un anciano.

Por el bien de su conciencia, quería estar totalmente seguro de que el profesor cedía voluntariamente a la lógica de la situación, y que había lógica en la situación. ¿Era una decisión totalmente justa para todos los involucrados? ¿Estaban siendo crueles en vez de lógicos? Sin embargo, él no había esperado una discusión, mucho menos una tan apasionada. Tiempo de exponer las justificaciones que había repetido en su cabeza por todo el camino hacia la Residencia. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa y se enderezó en su asiento. No se dio cuenta de cuán duro se había vuelto el rostro del anciano, aún con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

–Lo que usted ha hecho por la colonia hasta aquí, es en verdad notable. Pero en el tiempo presente debemos luchar por mantener nuestra identidad cultural entera, nuestra pureza biológica fuerte. Su invitación permanente a que alienígenas vengan y se queden aquí, la dispersión y mezcla de nuestra cultura por el Cuadrante, nos está dañando.

El profesor no lo miró.

–Si está tan preocupado por la pureza vulcana, ¿por qué tomó a una hembra humana como pareja? Eso era algo que los Ancianos y Matriarcas desaprobaban en la época, y aún lo hacen.

El embajador Sarek se desconcertó por la súbita frialdad y la áspera terminología, pero se había prometido que se mantendría en Control.

–Cuando me enlacé con una humana, era sólo la vida y el destino de un varón vulcano lo que estaba en riesgo, y ella era una mujer extraordinaria, que comprendía y seguía nuestro camino, casi siempre. Ahora, es la existencia misma de la raza vulcana lo que está en peligro. No podemos permitirnos ser menos nosotros mismos. Esta Residencia de Estudiantes Alienígenas suya, no le vemos la utilidad. Ese proyecto suyo de compartir libremente los rasgos más íntimos de nuestro ser, no lo aprobamos. Hay cosas que no pueden compartirse, y no podemos correr el riesgo de mezclar nuestra identidad con otros que no la comprenden ni la valoran. Ahora no.

El viejo vulcano alzó los ojos y encaró al más joven. Sarek lo miró, y no pudo leer el rostro del profesor tras su acerado Control.

–¿Y qué hay de su hijo, el media-sangre? ¿Ya no será considerado vulcano, o no lo bastante vulcano, según su propio criterio?

Media-sangre. Sarek parpadeó, atónito. ¿Cómo se atrevía este viejo loco a usar un término de la cría de sehlats para referirse a su precioso hijo? A pesar de sus intenciones, su Control y su formación, su voz tembló con indignación cuando comenzó a hablar.

–Mi esposa humana no fue tomada por necesidad, ni impuesta a mí por las obligaciones de mi familia. Ella fue en todo mi pareja enlazada, y nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro enlace por el que hicimos el máximo esfuerzo para traerlo a la vida. Mi hijo es vulcano, porque yo soy su padre y él eligió seguir el camino vulcano. Si yo fuera a reducir el valor de su vida y su dignidad a unas características biológicas, no sería digno de ser su padre, un diplomático o un seguidor de Surak. Él es todo lo que me quedó de mi esposa, cuyos ojos puedo ver en él. Usted no me conoce. Si cree que alguna vez he aceptado cualquier tipo de discriminación racial o especista, está miserablemente equivocado. Pero ahora soy un Anciano, tengo múltiples responsabilidades para con mi pueblo, de las cuales la principal es asegurarme de que lo que es vulcano en esencia, no desaparezca como lo hizo el Mundo Natal.

El viejo vulcano lo estaba mirando ahora con algo como… ¿desafío? ¿Satisfacción? No podía definirlo.

–Entonces, si para usted ser un vulcano va más allá de la biología, ¿por qué está en contra de esta casa y el «Proyecto de herencia»?

Había habido pocas instancias en su carrera en las que Sarek había encontrado un adversario de debate tan despiadado como él mismo. Por un increíble segundo, se halló combatiendo el impulso de gritarle. Esos ojos brillantes, oscuros, penetrantes, tan exasperantes.

 _¿Dónde está tu lógica?_

–No estoy en contra… estoy agradecido por toda esta gente que ha venido a ayudarnos, pero no puedo ignorar que no son vulcanos. En esta coyuntura, nuestra biología ha adquirido una importancia que antes no tenía. Es un hecho innegable. Los largos períodos entre nuestros… Tiempos, que eran tan adecuados para mantener nuestra población en equilibrio con la ecología de Vulcano, ahora trabajan en contra nuestra, y nuestros científicos, los pocos que aún tenemos, están buscando maneras de trabajar en su contra. Cuando la sobrevivencia está en juego, deben tomarse medidas drásticas, tanto culturales como biológicas. Traer aquí a tantos no vulcanos puede empeorar el problema biológico. Esparcir nuestras características culturales las disminuirá. Revelar lo que no debe ser revelado nos destruirá.

–O nos salvará, en nuestra esencia. ¿Qué significa IDIC? ¿No tenemos nada que aprender de otros? ¿No tienen sus culturas nada de valor que pueda agregarse a la nuestra? Y si nuestra biología finalmente no puede modificarse y nuestro ritmo de crecimiento no es bastante para nuestra sobrevivencia física, ¿permitiremos que nuestra cultura desaparezca con nosotros? ¿No podemos explorar todas las posibilidades? Si en lugar de apartarnos nos sumamos a otros, el resultado puede ser más grande que sólo una combinación.

–Si nos atenemos a nuestra biología, podríamos extinguirnos, tal vez. Pero si no lo hacemos, vamos a desaparecer por dilución, ciertamente, y con su ayuda.

En la última palabra su voz había temblado, y el profesor lo había notado. Su viejo rostro se suavizó en… ¿qué? ¿Comprensión? ¿Compasión?

–Embajador, sus intereses también son míos. ¿Cree que yo no preferiría que nuestra raza volviera a ser lo que era en su totalidad, cultural y biológica?

–En este punto, lo dudo.

–Es así, pero no puedo olvidar lo que he aprendido. Trabajé principalmente con humanos. Los confundimos, los irritamos, algunos nos llaman duendes sangre verde a la cara, y otros nos llaman amigos y aprecian nuestra naturaleza única, aunque la mayoría de nosotros los tratamos con condescendencia, y hasta con desdén. Pero, tras todos estos años, ¿puede imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida sin ellos? Los ayudamos a alcanzar las estrellas, ellos nos ayudaron a conocer nuestros propios principios, por tanto tiempo perdidos y mal interpretados. Nos volvimos hermanos. ¿Fue eso destructivo?

Un joven deltano, alto y esbelto, entró tímidamente en la sala, llevando una ka'athyra en sus manos. Evidentemente, había oído el último intercambio de palabras, y parecía que quería estar en cualquier otra parte de la galaxia, pero no podía escapar. Sarek sintió un muy fuerte y bastante ilógico impulso de presentarle sus excusas. El deltano lo hizo primero.

–Pido perdón, embajador, profesor, pero es hora.

Con algún esfuerzo, el profesor se puso en pie.

–Cierto. Disculpe, embajador, esto estaba programado previamente.

El profesor y el deltano se acercaron a los terminales de computadora y se sentaron frente a uno de ellos. Tras una nerviosa mirada al embajador, el deltano respiró hondo, lo encendió e ingresó algunos códigos. El viejo vulcano le dio un apretón en el brazo al joven como para animarlo. Un grupo de deltanos mayores apareció en la pantalla y saludaron formalmente en su idioma. El profesor se inclinó y respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

– _Señoras y señores. Quisiera agradecerles por su compromiso, y su disposición para tomar el examen vía subespacio. Mi estudiante ha elegido interpretar una pieza que compuso para su modelo mejorado de_ ka'athyra _, titulada "Llanuras de fuego". Los dejo con él._

Se levantó y volvió con el embajador. El deltano comenzó a tocar una pieza que sonaba evocadoramente vulcana, pero con una intensidad inusual reforzada por el sonido profundo, vibrante de su instrumento. El embajador Sarek nunca había oído algo como eso. El profesor silenciosamente le señaló que salieran de la sala. Retomaron su diálogo en el vestíbulo, susurrando.

–Por favor discúlpenos, embajador. Él está nervioso porque necesita probar su maestría en frente de una comisión completa de su escuela original para obtener un título académico válido, ya que aquí aún no hay academias de arte en funciones.

–¿Por qué está aquí? En este punto, Nuevo Vulcano no tiene nada que ofrecerle a un artista.

–Él quiere ofrecernos su arte.

Se quedaron escuchando por algunos momentos. Entonces, el profesor señaló la puerta trasera al final del corredor.

–Dirijámonos al jardín. A esta hora, no seremos interrumpidos, y nadie podría oírnos.

El embajador Sarek habría preferido quedarse escuchando el examen del deltano, pero no había tiempo para tales frivolidades, ni siquiera para la melodía más hermosa que había oído en años, así es que se volvió y siguió al profesor.

Justo a tiempo, porque su comunicador dio un pitido. Con un poco de impaciencia, lo revisó, apretó un par de botones y lo cerró.

–No sabía que tiene aquí a estudiantes de arte.

–Tenemos un artesano en mosaicos rigeliano, un actor humano que es también dramaturgo, un escultor tarkaleano… Hay una joven arturiana que escribe canciones para niños basadas en leyendas y tradiciones vulcanas, con melodías más animadas. Nadie se quedaría dormido escuchando su versión de «La Jornada de Falor».

Pasaron por la cocina común de la casa. El humano y el boliano estaban ahí, pelando y preparando lo que parecía una montaña de vegetales, y no luciendo particularmente felices por ello. El profesor los miró serenamente.

–¿Practicando una meditación en movimiento?

–Eh… Sí, profesor. –respondió el humano.

–Prosigan.

El embajador notó que los jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro y se aplicaron en serio a la tarea. El profesor sólo siguió caminando.

La puerta trasera no llevaba directamente al jardín, sino que a una serie de habitaciones prefabricadas sin puertas. El embajador Sarek notó que no eran oficinas ni alojamientos, sino que talleres destinados a la práctica de varias artesanías tradicionales: metalistería y joyería, vidriería y alfarería, lapidaria, textiles, caligrafía. La última habitación era parte cocina de pruebas, parte laboratorio. Ordenadamente alineadas, había redomas de cristal con aceites esenciales, cajas de inciensos y polvos minerales, frascos llenos de hierbas, especias, hongos y frutos secos. Sarek recordó que las ancianas vulcanas solían preparar caldos, sopas e infusiones para usarlos como remedios, cada una tenía su propia manera de perfumar los artículos de tocador de su familia… como su abuela lo hacía. Una joven de cabello oscuro estaba allí, revolviendo lo que parecía una mezcla de hierbas en un vaso alto, siguiendo un manuscrito en vulcano. Ella se volvió al instante, los miró y se acercó, con el vaso en la mano.

–Profesor… ¿Está bien así?

El profesor la saludó con un ademán, aceptó el vaso, lo probó y frunció el ceño.

–Se acerca, pero aún le falta…

El profesor notó que ella no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, sino que estaba mirando fijamente al embajador, el que a su vez estaba mirando firmemente al muro y luciendo un tanto molesto.

Sarek de Vulcano estaba experimentando una definida sensación de

 _desnudez_

incomodidad bajo el escrutinio de esos inmensos ojos negros de betazoide. Ella sonrió y se inclinó cortésmente ante él, pero no pudo ocultar que sus labios estaban temblando. Entonces ella miró al profesor, como advirtiéndole. Él asintió comprensivamente, mientras le devolvía el vaso.

–Vamos a estar en el jardín. Avísale a los demás, por favor.

–Sí, profesor.

Y la dejaron para que terminara sus tareas. Una vez fuera del edificio, el embajador se detuvo y respiró profundamente, tratando de centrarse. Los betazoides eran telépatas más fuertes que los vulcanos, y muchas veces no les importaba entrometerse en las mentes de otros. Tanta grosería. El profesor pareció percibir su molestia.

–Esa joven es particularmente psi-sensitiva, incluso según los estándares de su raza. Como estudiante de medicina y psiquiatría, siempre había estado interesada en aprender disciplinas mentales vulcanas para refrenar su propia telepatía y ayudar a otros betazoides en predicamentos similares o peores, pero cuando vino aquí, decidió quedarse y convertirse en una Sanadora completa. Ella espera que otros betazoides puedan adaptar su telepatía a la nuestra y ayudarnos también. Aparentemente, aquí hay muchos casos no diagnosticados de trauma mental… Ha sido muy difícil para ella resistir el bombardeo constante de emociones mal suprimidas. Apenas podía hablarme en los primeros días; yo no sabía que yo mismo la estaba lastimando.

El embajador se volvió lentamente hacia el profesor.

–Y con todo, ¿ella quiere exponerse a más de eso?

–Hay más. Ella habló con sus antiguos condiscípulos y ya ha recibido varias solicitudes. Médicos de cualquier especie pueden tratar nuestras enfermedades físicas, pero las mentales y espirituales… ¿Los aceptaría el Círculo de Sanadores, a ella y a los otros?

El embajador sacudió la cabeza.

–Apenas hay un Círculo del cual hablar.

–¿Podría encargarse usted de pedirles que la acepten?

El embajador permaneció en silencio por un minuto, considerando. No había esperado recibir una petición en esta visita. Mucho menos una petición de ayuda. Aún menos una de betazoides dispuestos a arriesgar su salud mental para proveer asistencia a vulcanos traumatizados.

–No puedo garantizar nada. Los sanadores siempre han reservado el núcleo de sus prácticas para sí mismos, pero ahora están sobrepasados por las necesidades de la población y lo saben. Por esa única razón, lo intentaré, y ellos podrían aceptarla.

El profesor asintió. Había un entendimiento.

Empezaron a cruzar el patio trasero. Primero, un espacio despejado para practicar deportes, con unos cuantos arbolillos alrededor. Tras él estaba el jardín. Sólo algunos senderos sinuosos entre arbustos floridos de varios planetas, resistentes a la sequedad, y más allá había un huerto, todo ello flanqueado por senderos rectos.

El embajador notó que en un rincón del campo de deportes había tres mujeres sentadas en una banca bajo la escasa sombra de un pequeño árbol. Una era una humana pelirroja, la otra, que estaba tomando notas en un PADD, tenía los delicados rasgos de las humanas asiáticas. La tercera era una robusta mujer vulcana de mediana edad, con sus largas trenzas cogidas en una redecilla y que no lucía joyas. Las jóvenes llamaron al profesor.

–Excúseme, embajador.

El profesor fue a reunirse con las estudiantes, que se levantaron, le mostraron el PADD y le hicieron algunas preguntas; él saludó a la vulcana ceremoniosamente y le pidió que se quedara sentada. El embajador se quedó mirándola desde donde estaba. Una sirvienta, tal vez una cocinera de una Gran Casa. Circunstancia muy afortunada, probablemente era la razón por la que había sobrevivido. Según podía oír, ella había estado mostrándole a las humanas cómo discernir cuándo una sash-savas estaba completamente madura, y contándoles la leyenda del origen de la ácida fruta. Toda la ciencia sobre la conducción del calor y la botánica se enseñaba en las escuelas, pero Sarek estaba consciente de que generaciones de niños de la nobleza vulcana se habían salvado de dedos quemados, dolores de estómago y toda clase de peligros de la infancia gracias a los cuentos con moraleja de sus nanas y nodrizas campesinas. Él mismo incluido.

Cuando la vulcana lo vio, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se inclinó profundamente. Lo había reconocido, por supuesto. Él no tenía idea de quién era ella. No pensó en ir a hablarle. No pudo pensar en nada que decirle. Sólo la saludó con un breve ademán.

 _Avergonzado. Ilógico._

El profesor se acercó más a las mujeres, y les dijo algo muy bajito. Ellas asintieron, y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Evidentemente, la humana pelirroja se estaba esforzando al máximo para no reírse. El profesor volvió con el embajador, el que lo miró interrogativamente.

–Les dije que fueran a ayudar en la cocina. Esos jóvenes no tienen un real conocimiento de cómo encurtir verduras al estilo vulcano. O en ningún estilo.

Cuando estaban entrando al jardín, el embajador se volvió para darle un vistazo a la casa. Por un instante, le pareció que la romulana los estaba mirando desde una ventana. Curioso. Examinó el edificio con aprecio. Sería un buen lugar para la Academia. Arquitectónicamente, lucía bastante vulcano, quizás de una manera más ligera, más curvada, las ventanas eran más anchas y tenían en los bordes franjas de vitrales abstractos. Había, sin embargo, un rasgo extraño.

–¿Por qué el edificio tiene… _gárgolas_?

–Los estudios climatológicos revelaron la posibilidad de lluvia. Muy inusual, pero posible. Una de los primeros estudiantes que llegaron a Nuevo Vulcano fue una arquitecta humana, del país de Francia. Ella decía que los edificios vulcanos le recordaban los antiguos templos de su país natal. Allí, las _gárgolas_ usualmente representan criaturas maléficas. Aquí no.

El embajador dio una mirada más detenida a esas gárgolas, y se dio cuenta de que eran figuras estilizadas de sehlats, le-matyas, shavokhs. Como espíritus tutelares cuidando a los habitantes de la casa. Sintió una opresión en la garganta. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para aflojarla, mientras seguían caminando lentamente por el sendero.

–¿Aún está ella aquí?

–Ya es una profesional. Está en el equipo de arquitectos que diseñó el edificio de la Academia, y las otras oficinas públicas en desarrollo.

El embajador empezó a darse cuenta de que, como el deltano y la betazoide, algunos o la mayoría de estos estudiantes no eran novatos.

–¿Desde cuándo ha estado usted recibiendo a estos estudiantes?

Con la punta del zapato, el profesor cuidadosamente puso una piedra de vuelta en el borde del sendero y siguió caminando.

–Cuando la colonia estaba recién establecida, sólo éramos unos pocos de nosotros, aún sin haber comprendido la magnitud de nuestra pérdida, un contingente de trabajadores temporales, y un puesto de la Flota con escaso personal. En los años siguientes muchos otros vinieron aquí, obligados por su deber como las tripulaciones de la Flota, o por la oportunidad de trabajo, como los contratistas rigelianos. Los estudiantes llegaron solos. Ayudaron a construir los albergues, a erigir los invernaderos, a cuidar de los niños huérfanos y a hacerles compañía a los viejos que se habían quedado sin descendencia. Así fue como los conocí: ellos vinieron a ayudarme. ¿Sabe usted cuál era el propósito original de este edificio?

–Entiendo que este primer edificio grande, sólido, estaba destinado a ser una residencia comunitaria.

–Exactamente. Se suponía que sería un asilo para los viejos solos, pero los estudiantes tuvieron una mejor idea: les pidieron ayuda en el cuidado de los niños a los viejos y a los que se habían quedado sin parientes, y dejaron que se desarrollara la afinidad natural; de esa manera se formaron nuevas familias, y no se construyó un orfanato.

–¿Por qué no se dedicó usted a criar algunos niños huérfanos?

–Porque tengo una deuda de gratitud para con estos estudiantes. La mayoría, como los trabajadores extranjeros, hicieron todo lo que pudieron y se fueron. Este grupo, llegaron como los otros, sólo una mochila con unas cuantas pertenencias, pero todos traían en ella algo de Vulcano. Un libro, una grabación, una caja de té de especias, algunas semillas de plomeek, y su total disposición a quedarse, trabajar y ayudar en toda manera posible sin límite de tiempo. Lo dejaron todo para venir aquí, sus carreras, sus planetas natales. ¿Cómo podía decirles que se fueran? Como su hijo, se han vuelto vulcanos por elección. Y sigo recibiendo solicitudes de otros que quieren hacer lo mismo.

El embajador se detuvo y miró al profesor, el que lo miró de vuelta resueltamente. De alguna manera, era como si se estuviera mirando a sí mismo.

–Son más para usted que sólo estudiantes.

–Son mi familia. Tan dedicados a esta causa como usted y yo. ¿Conoce a un geólogo trill que trabaja en la prospección de los recursos planetarios de aguas subterráneas?

–No personalmente. Entiendo que lidera un equipo de la Flota Estelar que las está reconociendo para determinar las mejores ubicaciones para futuras ciudades, si alguna vez llegamos a construirlas. En todo caso, un compromiso a largo plazo.

–Uno de por vida. Él fue el primer estudiante en esta casa. Se negó a unirse con un simbionte para quedarse aquí sin trabas. ¿Sabe usted lo que significa eso para un trill? Cuando se fue, me dijo que espera desarrollar un katra, para quedarse para siempre entre nosotros. Me dijo que si eso no pasa, quiere que sus huesos se queden aquí para siempre.

El embajador seguía mirándolo. Como su hijo, este viejo profesor desplegaba tanto máximo Control como notable pasión, cuando argumentaba por una causa que creía justa. Y tal vez lo era. Reanudaron la caminata.

–No sabíamos nada de esto.

–No preguntaron.

–Bueno, yo vine aquí.

–Cierto.

Se miraron el uno al otro, brevemente. La beligerancia había desaparecido. El embajador estaba experimentando algo muy ilógico adentro, algo que no podía nombrar en su idioma.

–¿Todavía tiene un poco de ese té de especias?

–Sí. Lo mantenemos en estasis, sólo para las ocasiones más solemnes. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

El embajador se detuvo y se quedó mirando al profesor. Éste lo miró de vuelta, y sacudió la cabeza mínimamente.

–Lo sé. Me pasó lo mismo. Tampoco lo reconocí. Tal vez, como con muchas cosas vulcanas, el recuerdo es de alguna manera superior a lo que era la realidad. O tal vez, simplemente, es una mezcla diferente de la que se servía en su Casa.

–Tal vez.

Su comunicador dio un pitido. El embajador le dio un vistazo y lo cerró sin contestar.

Se acercaron al bien mantenido huerto. Sarek no pudo suprimir un sentimiento de alegría cuando vio los plomeeks maduros, ni un ligero estremecimiento ante algunos vegetales y arbustos frutales totalmente extraños para él.

 _Ningún agrónomo vulcano sobrevivió. Ni uno solo._

Todo estaba frondoso, brillante y tierno en hojas y capullos rojos, púrpuras y verdes, aunque no había un sistema de irrigación a la vista. El embajador miró interrogativamente al profesor.

–Los bolianos son aún más eficientes que los vulcanos cuando se trata del agua de riego. El agua servida se recicla para el sistema de irrigación, que se compone de caños y recipientes subterráneos de arcilla. Ni una gota se pierde por evaporación. El complejo de reciclaje se ubica en ese cobertizo.

Y apuntó a una dependencia por el lado de los talleres, cubierta con paneles solares. Luego señaló al otro lado.

–El agua que usamos en la casa viene de un manantial en las rocas. Es muy pura y dulce. La pendiente la lleva. Permítame mostrarle.

Antes de que el embajador pudiera objetar a esa nueva desviación del tema en cuestión, el profesor se dirigió a través del huerto hacia una formación rocosa alta que separaba el límite sur de la propiedad de las colinas agrestes. Cuando se acercaban, el embajador notó que había una hendidura cortada en la roca, la entrada a una cueva, un hueco oscuro. El profesor entró, Sarek se detuvo afuera. Algo rápido e inasible emergió en su mente.

 _Corriendo por sus vidas desde el Arca Kátrica mientras los túneles se derrumbaban. Y entonces…_

La voz del profesor lo trajo de vuelta. Él no sabía lo que había pasado. Sólo una distracción muy breve.

–¿Embajador?

Un silencio. Luego Sarek hizo la primera pregunta en que pudo pensar.

–¿Tiene alguna luz?

–Innecesario. Adentro es muy parejo, y la distancia es corta.

Sarek hizo lo mejor que pudo para dominar la inexplicable y del todo ilógica incomodidad que desde hacía algún tiempo lo invadía cuando tenía que meterse en espacios estrechos y oscuros, y entró.

Sí, el piso de la cueva era muy parejo y la luz del exterior permitía alcanzar fácilmente una confluencia hacia el manantial interior. En la casi total oscuridad, sus oídos más que sus ojos le informaron que el agua caía desde una grieta en la pared de roca en un chorro delgado pero constante hacia un pequeño estanque que probablemente se comunicaba con alguna corriente subterránea. Desde ahí, el ingenio boliano la canalizaba diestramente a la casa. Había algunas rocas redondeadas alrededor. El profesor sonaba como si estuviera sentado en una de ellas.

–Como ha visto, mis estudiantes me mantienen ocupado. A veces vengo aquí para disfrutar de algún tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez ellos no creen que a un viejo vulcano le pueda gustar un lugar frío, oscuro y húmedo. Tal vez saben que si estoy aquí, necesito soledad. Tome asiento.

El embajador percibió la presencia del profesor, encontró una roca a su lado y se sentó en ella. No quería, pero correr afuera habría sido tanto descortés como totalmente ilógico. Se quedó allí, escuchando el agua cantarina, un sonido tan apreciado por los hijos del desierto, pero deseando con todo su ser que pasara algo que le diera una razón para salir. Tratando lo mejor posible de que el profesor no percibiera su agitación. No. Posible.

–¿Embajador? ¿Pasa algo?

–Tengo una agenda cargada para el resto de día. No veo el propósito de sentarnos aquí en la oscuridad y no hacer nada.

–Usted vino a debatir materias importantes conmigo. Podemos hacerlo aquí tan bien como en cualquier parte.

–Preferiría hacerlo en un lugar donde pueda verlo.

–He encontrado que a veces la oscuridad permite una mejor concentración en los temas en que pensar. He encontrado que, por ejemplo, los recuerdos, vienen fácilmente, más claros y más vívidos. Como, ¿qué es lo que más extraña usted de Vulcano? He encontrado que cosas triviales se vuelven más y más importantes con el paso del tiempo. Extraño una pequeña librería de impresos cerca de la Academia de Ciencias. En las pocas ocasiones en que volví a Vulcano, siempre iba allí. El personal que la atendía, al parecer desde hacía siglos, tan entendidos… En su caso, ¿qué es?

La primera reacción de Sarek fue recordarle a ese profesor descarriado que _extrañar_ , y entre todas las cosas, una _librería_ , era ilógico, pero su mente de diplomático, entrenada para hallar soluciones y dar respuestas rápidas, no pudo evitar pensar en una, y eso fue todo. Una catarata de recuerdos inundó su mente. Todas las cosas y lugares que había dado por sentados, los que había estado seguro de que lo estarían esperando tras su retiro y ahora para siempre perdidos: la librería, no quería recordarla, el paisaje de La Fragua desde las altas Montañas de Gol que había visto una vez en su juventud, el lago Yuron que había visitado tan pocas veces y en cuya agua nunca había bañado sus pies, el luminoso salón de té de la Academia de Ciencias, su estudio en el que guardaba algunos preciosos rollos antiguos, su casa y las reliquias familiares, el cubrecama bordado por su madre, el manuscrito de su padre de «Las enseñanzas de Surak» traducidas al estándar, los Jardines Públicos cuando las favinit estaban en flor, las calles del Casco Antiguo de ShiKahr a la vez concurridas y tranquilas, la librería, sí, la recordaba, Amanda adquiriendo libros escolares, una copia nueva de «Alicia en el país de las maravillas», una traducción de Shakespeare al alto vulcano antiguo para él, y su insistencia en que la leyera antes de intentar hacerlo en el original… _Y su gente, su gente, toda su gente, la razón de su ser_. No quería recordar eso.

Había estado corriendo de reunión a conferencia a discusión a encuentro por cinco años. Ahora, sólo estaba sentado en la oscuridad, escuchando el agua. Tan cansado de correr. Incapaz de seguir escondiéndose en alguna actividad, incapaz de detener los recuerdos o bloquearlos con meditación. Lo que es, es, pero él _odiaba_ tanto lo que había pasado, _quería_ que no fuera cierto, _dolor_ , _dolor_ , quería _gritar_ de dolor, desesperadamente _deseaba_ salir de esa oscuridad, ver el Monte Seleya dorado y rojo al atardecer, caminar por las calles abarrotadas de su _amada_ ciudad, volver a su hogar con su familia, y descansar. _Ilógico_ , _irracional_. Ese dolor del que se había estado escondiendo, huyendo, y no controlándolo, mucho menos dominándolo. _Extrañar_ es ilógico, irracional. No importaba cuánto _extrañara_ todo lo que se había perdido, su _mundo_ no volvería, _ella_ no volvería…

El profesor oyó cortos, ásperos sollozos. Sintió que finalmente, finalmente, había un movimiento, una apertura en ese espeso muro de pesadumbre que había estado percibiendo desde que el embajador Sarek se había girado para saludarlo, y que había angustiado a su estudiante betazoide casi hasta las lágrimas. La esperanza de un comienzo de sanación. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar, excepto ofrecer su comprensión y guardar silencio.

Tras algún tiempo (sus relojes internos no estaban contando los segundos) el profesor oyó que los sollozos disminuían hasta desaparecer. La voz de Sarek sonó pequeña y estrangulada, apenas audible en el silencio de la cueva.

–Pido perdón.

Sarek oyó al profesor aclarándose la garganta.

–La causa es más que suficiente. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Surak mismo habría llorado con nosotros.

–¿Usted también…?

–Sí. A veces.

Se quedaron ahí en la oscuridad, sólo escuchando el agua. El comunicador del embajador dio un pitido, él apretó algún botón para callarlo, tosió, y se puso en pie.

–El tiempo… El tiempo se está acabando. Aún hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotros.

–Por supuesto. Caminemos de vuelta a la casa.

La repentina luz solar que golpeó a Sarek cuando salieron casi hizo caer los párpados internos sobre sus ojos irritados. Nada había cambiado. Ese sol, tan amarillo, ese clima ligeramente más frío, ese paisaje que no se veía como el hogar. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Eso no lo notó.

Se dirigieron a la casa a paso vivo, tomando el otro sendero recto por el costado del huerto y el jardín. Era directo, más ancho y estaba flanqueado por una hilera de jardineras conteniendo cactus en flor.

El embajador miró alrededor, tomó una pequeña flor roja y la olió. Su aroma era dulce, demasiado dulce y demasiado desconocido. La arrojó al suelo.

–Veo que sus estudiantes son bien intencionados, pero no creo que debería aceptar a más de ellos por el momento. Actualmente, e incluso con todo el apoyo de la Federación, somos apenas algo más que una sociedad agraria a nivel de subsistencia. La construcción de la red de energía y los proyectos mineros están en sus comienzos. Después vendría el establecimiento de más pueblos y la construcción de caminos. Sólo cuando - si - nuestra población haya crecido lo bastante podríamos alcanzar la industrialización, y finalmente la tecnologización. Ser nosotros mismos de nuevo, no dependientes, como lo fuimos alguna vez. Entonces podríamos admitir a extraños libremente.

–¿Qué somos, sino nosotros mismos?

–Invisibles es lo que somos. Los telaritas se han hecho cargo de mantener activas nuestras redes comerciales. Una vez que dejan de discutir son confiables como muros de roca y no están pidiendo nada a cambio, pero ahora no hay comerciantes vulcanos en la Federación ni más allá, básicamente porque no tenemos nada qué comerciar. Por otro lado, los andorianos han puesto sus astilleros a nuestra disposición para construir nuevas naves espaciales en cuanto lo solicitemos, pero tener tripulaciones vulcanas completas en ellas está fuera de cuestión por nadie sabe cuánto tiempo.

–¿Los andorianos van a construir naves vulcanas?

–Exactamente. Todos estos años manteniendo la tradición del espionaje mutuo están dando frutos, pero no a nuestro favor. Ni siquiera necesitaron los esquemas. Sólo espero que se acuerden de ajustar los termostatos en la escala vulcana.

El profesor alzó una ceja, y miró de pasada al embajador.

–Si no lo hacen, no será porque se les haya olvidado.

El viejo profesor buscó alguna señal de entendimiento en el vulcano más joven, tal vez una ceja cómplice. No halló ninguna.

–Lo que le he contado sobre nuestra situación actual, ni siquiera es un secreto a voces. Nuestra vulnerabilidad es ampliamente conocida dentro y fuera de la Federación. ¿Se da cuenta de que no tenemos cómo resistir aún más ataques? Ahora estamos demasiado débiles.

–¿Considera usted a esta casa, los estudiantes alienígenas, y el «Proyecto de herencia», qué…? ¿Ataques?

–En el contexto presente, letales.

El profesor se detuvo. El embajador anduvo algunos pasos, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el anciano se había quedado atrás. Se volvió, se encontró con esos ojos y no pudo sostener su mirada.

–Pido perdón, pero su reacción parece ilógica –dijo el profesor, cautelosamente–. Reconozco que en el contexto presente, mis iniciativas se suman a una situación difícil, pero no de una manera tan devastadora. Hay algo más en su mente que no me ha dicho.

–No hay nada además de lo que estamos debatiendo.

–¿Puedo ofrecerle mi asistencia?

El embajador miró al profesor. Su respuesta automática, profesional y lógica debería ser una negación sobre capas de negaciones. Pero, ¿con quién podía hablar en estos días? Este anciano lo había oído llorar y en vez de recriminarlo le había confesado que hacía lo mismo, a veces.

–Usted no es un Anciano, pero le pediría el servicio de su consejo, ya que usted es mayor que yo y más experimentado.

–Su solicitud me honra.

–Por favor mantenga lo que voy a decirle en la más estricta confidencialidad.

–Entendido.

–Hay una creciente división en nuestro pueblo. Lo que queda de éste. La gente que vive aquí, y los que están dispersos en el Cuadrante. Ellos querrían venir aquí para ayudar a reconstruir nuestra raza, pero no pueden dejar sus puestos, ya que eso significaría la desaparición de hecho de Vulcano como miembro de la Federación. Muchos de los que viven aquí suponen que los extraños… así es como los llaman, están evitando el duro trabajo de la reconstrucción. Y eso me incluye a mí, y a mi hijo. Por otro lado, los sobrevivientes de las Grandes Casas quieren reproducir aquí la misma distribución de tierras de Vulcano. Los sobrevivientes de las casas menores se oponen a esa idea y proponen una distribución totalmente nueva, más a su favor. Ilógico como es, puedo comprender por qué todos ellos quieren legarles a sus hijos algo más que una cabaña y un trozo regular de tierra cultivable, incluso si hay un manantial en ella. Mi propia familia tenía vastas propiedades que databan desde hacía milenios. No puedo permitir el surgimiento de esa clase de disensión en el principio mismo de nuestra vida aquí. Todos los lados están esperando que me ponga de su lado. Haga lo que haga, voy a pisotear la percepción de las cosas de alguien.

–Ilógico.

–Lo sé.

–¿Qué dicen los ciudadanos comunes?

El embajador miró al profesor como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. Luego extendió las manos en un vago gesto de confusión.

–Entonces, ¿esta es la manera en que usted aspira a unirnos? ¿Por aislacionismo? No es de Sarek de Vulcano perseguir tal curso de acción.

–No es mi intención, pero no puedo ignorar que para todos los propósitos estamos ahora invadidos como nunca Vulcano lo estuvo. Tenemos que combatir esto, ser independientes, y estar unidos. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Caminaron un rato en silencio.

– _Democracia_ –dijo el profesor, en estándar.

–¿Disculpe?

– _Democracia_. Idioma griego antiguo, Terra. El término pasó a otros idiomas terrícolas, hasta alcanzar el estándar de la Federación, casi sin cambios. No es el mismo concepto que en nuestra cultura, que sería una _Tecnocracia_ al borde de la _Aristocracia_ mezclada con _Oligarquía_ con un poco de _Gerontocracia_. Desde los primeros tiempos de Vulcano, las decisiones las han tomado autoridades auto erigidas o hereditarias, como los Caciques de los Clanes, Reyes y Señores de la guerra, los Cabezas y Matriarcas de las Casas, o autoridades que pertenecen a un círculo cerrado, como el Círculo de Sanadores, las Sacerdotisas y Maestros del Kolinahr, el Comando Superior, la Academia de Ciencias, toda clase de Directorios y ahora la suma del Consejo Superior con el Consejo de Ancianos. El tiempo ha llegado de que la voz y el voto de todos y cada uno de los vulcanos tenga el mismo valor.

–Conozco los conceptos –dijo el embajador, con un dejo de irritación en la voz–. _Autocracia_ , _Democracia_ , _Teocracia_ , y todas las variedades. _Anarquía_ , también. La proliferación de partidos y facciones en guerra, como era antes de Surak. Exactamente lo que estoy tratando de prevenir.

–No si el total del pueblo vulcano está involucrado. No cuando todos nosotros tenemos la misma meta. Ésa es nuestra ventaja, podemos, casi siempre, pensar objetivamente y considerar el bien de los muchos. Si algo, este debate ha probado que usted y yo compartimos una misma meta: sobrevivencia, avance, literalmente larga vida y prosperidad, Sólo disentimos en los métodos. Estoy seguro de que todos los vulcanos tienen la misma meta, y aunque disintamos profundamente sobre los medios, somos capaces de alcanzar acuerdos y tomar nuestras decisiones juntos, lógicamente.

–¿Y si deciden rechazar a los estudiantes alienígenas, y a otros extraños?

–No creo que nuestro pueblo rechazaría a gente que ha venido a trabajar y a ayudarnos, algunos de ellos desinteresadamente. Pero si lo hacen, aún sería su libre elección. Además, cualquier decisión que se tome puede mejorarse, corregirse o cambiarse con el pasar del tiempo.

–Usted lo hace sonar tan simple. Parece olvidar todos los problemas que las ideologías extremas y la política partidista presentan donde se practica la _Democracia_.

–Estoy consciente de que no es simple. Tampoco digo que es un sistema perfecto. Sólo sostengo que es uno mejor.

El embajador se volvió a mirar a ese muy sorprendente anciano.

–Ya puedo oír lo que los otros Ancianos y el Consejo Superior dirán ante esta propuesta. El pueblo es incapaz de tomar las grandes decisiones, entonces, ellos - nosotros - las tomamos, para su propia protección. No tienen la preparación, la disciplina, en algunos casos, la educación.

–Cierto, la _Democracia_ es la forma de gobierno que más exige de los ciudadanos, ya que deben estar conscientes de los hechos y circunstancias para tomar sus decisiones. Somos vulcanos, pero eso no es suficiente. El acceso a la educación para todos es fundamental. Alguna clase de constitución debe acordarse. Separación de poderes. Deben asegurarse la representatividad y un sistema de votación eficiente. Deben estar en funciones fuentes de información confiables e independientes, una forma de llamar a cuentas contra la posibilidad de corrupción-

El embajador alzó una mano para contener ese torrente de _Democracia_.

–¿Valdría la pena? ¿Todo eso? –preguntó, con escepticismo.

–Por favor, piense en esto: ¿cuándo los trabajadores manuales, los comerciantes, los maestros parvularios, los militares de bajo rango, los artistas y simples padres de familia tuvieron voz en algo…? Desde nuestras antiguas raíces belicosas evolucionamos como una sociedad de castas con límites sociales casi infranqueables, y llamamos a eso tradición. Aún se espera que los niños sigan la profesión del padre, así es que no sólo era extremadamente difícil que el hijo de un campesino fuera admitido en la Academia de Ciencias, si el hijo de un Cabeza de una Gran Casa quisiera ser oficial de la Flota Estelar, ¿no se lo consideraría aún una deshonra?

El embajador no respondió a esa pregunta. Tras un momento de silencio, se detuvo.

–Supongo que quiere incluir a los extraños en esa _Democracia_ suya.

–Por supuesto. Los que han elegido vivir aquí, deberían tener también el derecho de elegir cómo van a ser sus vidas.

El embajador miró fijamente al profesor y ladeó la cabeza.

–Usted está proponiendo tal vez el mayor cambio social en nuestra historia, desde los tiempos de Surak.

–Hemos tenido varios otros desde entonces, y no sólo sobrevivimos, sino que realizamos mejoras.

–Todos esos cambios fueron voluntad de las autoridades y fueron llevados a cabo por ellas, éste tendría como resultado la imposición de la voluntad del vulgo. El Consejo Superior no lo aceptará.

–Las decisiones que llevaron a la División fueron tomadas por las autoridades, mientras que fue un filósofo solitario y sobre todo sus seguidores populares los que nos llevaron al Despertar. Fue la interferencia de los humanos lo que llevó al hallazgo de la Kir'shara, la paz con Andoria y nuestra participación en la Federación, no la voluntad de las autoridades. Y así… Parece ser un rasgo vulcano que nuestras autoridades acepten los cambios necesarios sólo bajo presión.

–Como vulcanos, apreciamos el orden, la estabilidad, la seguridad, la tradición, tanto como la certeza que la lógica nos da.

–La libertad no tiene certezas, ¿preferirá el estancamiento? Como diplomático, usted representa a un pueblo, no sólo a un gobierno, ¿no confiará en su propio pueblo?

El embajador guardó silencio. Estaba tratando de absorber ese maremoto de ideas, cuando, muy suavemente, el profesor alzó un dedo.

–También, debemos abordar la cuestión de que nuestras mujeres aún son consideradas como propiedad sujeta a las vicisitudes de la victoria o derrota de su prometido.

El embajador, olvidado todo decoro diplomático, retrocedió algunos pasos y alzó ambas manos en estupefacción.

–¿…Qué? ¿Pretende borrar lo que viene desde el tiempo del principio sin jamás haber cambiado…?

–Nuestros Tiempos son un imperativo biológico, y aun así usted mencionó la necesidad presente de prevalecer sobre ellos. El koon-ut-kal-if-fee no lo es. La mayoría de los compromisos infantiles resultan en enlaces satisfactorios, pero ¿qué pasa cuando una incompatibilidad insuperable surge en la adultez? ¿No podrían tener nuestras mujeres una manera de divorciarse de un prometido otra que declarar una pelea a muerte entre dos varones? Ahora no es el tiempo de perder vidas de esa manera.

–Es el corazón, el alma de Vulcano de lo que está hablando. Lo que es, es, como siempre lo ha sido.

–Según recuerdo, Surak salió del desierto, vio lo que era y siempre había sido y procedió a cambiarlo, porque era necesario para salvar a Vulcano. Ahora debemos salvar lo que queda de Vulcano en estos tiempos de cambio. Usted mismo dijo que cuando la supervivencia está en juego, deben tomarse medidas drásticas.

El embajador retomó la caminata, más bien apresuradamente. El profesor lo siguió, pero tras algunos momentos, el embajador se dio cuenta de que el anciano se estaba quedando atrás, así es que se detuvo, pero no pudo volverse para encararlo. Estaba tan agitado como jamás lo estuvo un diplomático vulcano.

–Vine aquí a hablar sobre una casa, unos cuantos estudiantes y un proyecto cultural escandaloso –exclamó–. Luego pensé en pedirle algún consejo y me voy a ir con la propuesta para una revolución total.

El profesor se acercó, buscando los ojos del embajador, con casi una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sólo imagine las posibilidades si todos los vulcanos, varones y mujeres, toman sus decisiones libremente en vez de que las tome una elite por ellos o se las imponga alguna costumbre arcaica. Deje que la generación más joven tome su destino en sus propias manos. Déjelos hacerse responsables por los errores, obtener aprobación por los logros, así podrán aprender y tomar mejores decisiones cada vez, individualmente y como pueblo. No vivirán en sufrimiento o con resentimiento contra las autoridades como muchos vulcanos lo hicieron, no tendrán una causa para preferir el exilio. ¿Por qué no comenzar aquí y ahora? Este es un nuevo planeta, una nueva sociedad en construcción, no un clan en guerra ni una nave estelar. No todo tiene que ser la responsabilidad del capitán.

–Yo no soy un capitán.

–Exactamente.

El embajador miró alrededor y se permitió un profundo suspiro. Más allá del muro que protegía el huerto y las flores de animales herbívoros y posibles depredadores, el amplio paisaje se extendía tan lejos como los agudos ojos vulcanos podían ver. Desértico, no tanto como Vulcano, pero muy parecido. Un mundo intacto. Reanudó la caminata, seguido por el profesor.

–Hay una cosa más que extraño de Vulcano. Las Llanuras de Fuego con las estatuas de los Antiguos. Ha habido debates en los más altos niveles sobre la posibilidad de reproducirlas allí, en la llanura más allá de esas colinas hacia el norte. Si alguna vez su idea de un, un gobierno por el pueblo llega a ser, alguien podría proponer que su estatua se agregue al conjunto.

El profesor alzó una ceja.

–Eso sería sumamente ilógico.

El embajador miró al profesor, el que estaba casi sonriendo. Reconoció esa expresión.

–¿Lo encuentra… divertido?

–¿Una estatua colosal honrando a un oscuro profesor que ha causado que el embajador Sarek de Vulcano se tome la molestia de venir a regañarlo? Definitivamente. Aunque, debo decir que es tan estimulante como útil tener una discusión a este nivel con alguien como usted. Extrañaba eso… Temo que mis estudiantes tienden a concordar con todo lo que digo.

–¿Prefiere que lo desafíen?

–Es prueba de que están escuchando, y también pensando por sí mismos.

–¿No lo encuentra irrespetuoso?

–En absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina del patio trasero más cercana a la casa, pasaron junto a un cobertizo adosado a su sombra, que lucía como una bodega con la puerta y todas las ventanas abiertas de par en par. El embajador Sarek miró adentro, y para su (muy controlado) pasmo vio a un joven andoriano entre algunos bultos y cajones, practicando un arte marcial que lucía curiosamente familiar y desconocido a la vez. El profesor llamó la atención del joven dando con sus nudillos algunos golpes secos en la puerta.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto –dijo, severamente–. Vuelve a tu habitación, practica la ka'athyra. Equilibrio.

El joven andoriano se volvió bruscamente, luciendo tan iracundo como avergonzado y acalorado, con sus antenas apuntando peligrosamente hacia delante. Luego, respiró profundamente, recogió del piso una cuchilla semicircular que parecía una doble lirpa dentada con un mango más largo, y salió del cobertizo.

–Me disculpo, profesor. No me di cuenta de que había sobrepasado mi tiempo de práctica.

Con una brusca inclinación y ni siquiera una mirada al embajador, el andoriano se dirigió de prisa a la casa. Sarek se dio cuenta de que estaba, de hecho, boquiabierto.

–¿Era eso… Suus Mahna?

El embajador pudo leer en el rostro del profesor una mezcla de cariño y preocupación.

–Sí, fue Suus Mahna lo que el último maestro de Artes Defensivas le enseñó antes de morir, y lo que él ha combinado con las técnicas de combate de su pueblo creando algo que es ejercicio, meditación, y todavía un arte marcial… Él necesitaría una autorización de nivel máximo del Comando Superior Interino para aprender el tal-shaya, y alguien que pudiera instruirlo.

El profesor miró directamente a los ojos del embajador. Éste se mostró incómodo, y reanudó la caminata, más bien rápido.

–No creo que vaya a obtener esa autorización, ni un instructor.

El profesor lo siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza en conformidad.

–No dejo de preguntarme si ésa en una parte de nuestra cultura que merezca ser preservada enteramente… En cualquier caso, él domina el Suus Mahna clásico, y puede empezar a enseñar a otros en cuanto encontremos un lugar adecuado en el pueblo. ¿Sabe de alguno?

El embajador pensó rápido. Una comisura en la boca del profesor se alzó.

–Tal vez las barracas de la Flota Estelar, a mediodía. Los humanos usualmente salen a comer a mediodía.

–A mediodía… Él estaría más cómodo con una unidad enfriadora personal.

–Cierto. ¿Cómo se las arregla en este clima?

–Con pura arrogancia andoriana. Simplemente se niega a reconocer que tiene calor. Dice que está practicando Control Vulcano; no es totalmente cierto… Simplemente no admite que necesita algunas consideraciones especiales. Las ve como lástima, el peor de todos los sentimentalismos… A veces pienso que eso es muy vulcano de su parte.

–Quizás. Una unidad enfriadora. Eso es factible.

El embajador notó que el profesor seguía rezagándose. Lo esperó, y juntos llegaron al rincón sombreado del patio, bajo la enredadera. El mobiliario del patio consistía en una banca, una mesa y algunas sillas dispares.

 _¿Hay algo en esta casa que no sea dispar?_

El profesor tomó asiento en la banca, con evidente alivio. El embajador notó que parecía un tanto falto de aliento.

–¿Está indispuesto?

–A esta edad, me canso fácilmente… No tiene importancia. Entonces… ¿podría decirse que un instructor andoriano de Suus Mahna puede existir en Nuevo Vulcano?

El embajador le dio una larga mirada a la casa con sus gárgolas, el patio con su piso de mosaico vulcano-rigeliano, el jardín y el huerto con su vegetación mixta, la combinación de múltiples talentos y trabajo arduo que había dado existencia a todo eso.

–Diría que sí. Tanto como un ingeniero agrónomo-hidráulico boliano, una sanadora betazoide y el resto de su tropel abigarrado de vulcanos por elección y los que vendrán tras ellos. Evidentemente, al Consejo Superior le faltaba información relevante antes de tomar la decisión relativa a esta Residencia y sus habitantes. Aceptamos como un axioma que las necesidades de los muchos superan las necesidades de los pocos, pero estos pocos estudiantes suyos están de hecho dando sus vidas por los muchos. Despedirlos sería contraproducente, e ilógico.

–En ese caso, ¿se revocará el cierre de esta casa?

–Tal vez. La Academia sí necesita más espacio. ¿Se podría arreglar la cesión temporal de algunas habitaciones? Pero esta propiedad está registrada como comunal privada bajo su nombre; para tratar con la Academia de Ciencias en términos de igualdad debería cambiar su estatus a comunal institucional. Eso también impediría un cambio de uso por decreto perentorio. ¿Supongo que su estudiante romulana de Derecho Vulcano podría encontrar una manera astuta y lógica de hacer todo eso?

–Ya lo hizo. Un legado-donación quedó registrado ayer por la mañana, bajo nuestro sistema legal y el de la Federación.

El embajador se quedó mirando al profesor. No era una metáfora que tenía una agenda pesada para ese día y lo había dejado en claro.

–Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué hemos tenido esta conversación? Una decisión, aunque sea del Consejo Superior, no puede anular el derecho de un propietario a disponer de su legado, ni por nuestras leyes y costumbres, ni por las de la Federación.

–He observado que con el fin de alcanzar un verdadero acuerdo, un simple intercambio de información o una mera demostración de fuerza no son suficientes. A veces la lógica no es suficiente. Circunstancias, emociones, pueden ser fundamentales. Considero que esta conversación ha sido de gran valor para ambos.

El embajador tuvo la nítida sensación de ser un maestro de kal-toh que acababa de ser derrotado por un aficionado. Un aficionado talentoso.

–¿Alguna vez pensó en unirse al servicio diplomático?

–No por ahora. ¿Qué hay con las otras cuestiones?

El embajador casi sonrió ante esa audacia. Bueno, ya había concedido el juego, no servía de nada tratar de ocultarlo. Giró una silla para enfrentar la banca y se sentó.

–Eso necesitará más debate. Escudar Memoria Alfa es decisión de la Federación; si ellos deciden considerar sus observaciones, no las rebatiremos, pero puede tomar un largo tiempo que el Consejo de la Federación revoque una decisión tomada por unanimidad. En cuanto al «Proyecto de herencia», transmitiré sus razones al Consejo Superior. Las partes no relativas a materias delicadas deberían ser aprobadas, el resto, tal vez, con el tiempo. La proposición de un sistema de gobierno totalmente diferente, cambiar el estatus legal de nuestras mujeres y abolir el koon-ut-kal-if-fee, no tengo noción de cómo lo tomarán. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

–Gracias.

Se miraron el uno al otro compartiendo ese momento, conscientes de que habían logrado una pequeña hazaña de diplomacia. Dos partes irreconciliables habían hallado un camino intermedio. Algunos jóvenes estudiantes y algunos viejos científicos e historiadores hallarían una manera de trabajar juntos. Conocimiento importante sería preservado y compartido. Se introducirían nuevas ideas y se las pondría en marcha. Era satisfactorio.

El embajador miró a través de la ventana saliente al interior de la sala de estudio. Aparentemente el deltano había terminado su presentación y la estudiante romulana estaba allí recogiendo las tazas, pero tras captar su rápida mirada tuvo la certeza de que ella estaba cuidando del profesor. Y vigilándolo a él.

 _Ella lo protege._

–Esa romulana. Ella es la que se apoderó de un Ave de Guerra y…

–Sí, lo sé.

–Si no fuera por el estatus de refugiada de la Federación, la Academia no la habría aceptado como estudiante de Derecho. Muy pocos estaban dispuestos a recibir a alguien de su especie en este planeta. Nadie quería recibirlos en sus hogares. Su tripulación aún está trabajando con la seguridad de la Flota Estelar y bajo vigilancia no muy discreta. Pero usted la aceptó completamente.

–Ella es muy valiosa. Inteligente. Valiente. Honorable, a su manera tan romulana. Con el tiempo, sus contribuciones serán apreciadas.

–Como vulcanos, estamos comprometidos con la lógica y las enseñanzas del IDIC. Pero no somos perfectos en la práctica de esos valores. Quizás usted está esperando demasiado de nosotros.

–Si yo esperara sólo el mínimo de mis estudiantes, probablemente no obtendría ni siquiera eso. Pido el máximo y espero lo mejor. En cuanto a ella, la herida en el corazón vulcano es profunda, y aún reciente, pero con el tiempo, la aceptarán a ella y a los otros.

–Ella se comporta más apropiadamente de lo que había esperado. Todos los estudiantes que he conocido hoy lo hacen. Su trabajo enseñándoles los modales vulcanos es notable.

–Con excepción de los romulanos, sólo soy su tutor académico. Los estudiantes escuchan a la gente, así es como han aprendido nuestras costumbres y tradiciones. Y yo escucho y aprendo de ellos.

–¿Cuándo va ella a…?

Un suave sonido como de flauta lo interrumpió. Por encima de sus cabezas, un gran insecto dorado de seis alas estaba suspendido, perfectamente quieto en el aire. Ambos vulcanos se quedaron callados, mirándolo. Aparentemente, no les temía. Sólo siguió cerniéndose lentamente por debajo de los capullos de la enredadera.

–¿Es éste un cantoviento? –susurró el embajador Sarek.

–Lo es –susurró el profesor Selek.

–Nombre científico propuesto, Amanda cantante.

–En verdad, no estaba al tanto de que a usted le interesaba el proyecto de taxonomía.

–La primera fase es impresionante. No tuve tiempo de leerla, pero revisé los índices. Ésta fue la única descripción que leí. El nombre me llamó la atención. Era el de mi pareja.

El profesor se quedó callado.

–¿No lo sabía?

–Lo sabía. Espero que no le sea ofensivo…

–No, no, no lo es.

El embajador se levantó y cuidadosamente siguió al insecto mientras éste seguía cerniéndose bajo los capullos. Otro insecto, ligeramente más grande y con listas negras apareció frente a él y repitió el silbido. El insecto más pequeño se le reunió y ambos emprendieron el vuelo más allá del jardín. El embajador se detuvo frente a un poste de la enredadera, mirándolos desaparecer en la lejanía.

–Pero me preguntaba por la razón para ese nombre.

–«Amanda» viene del antiguo idioma terrícola latín, significa «digna de ser amada». Como ve, la criatura es muy hermosa, fuerte pero inofensiva, vuela largas distancias, le gustan las flores…

 _Amanda._

–A mi Amanda le gustaba cantar, pero nunca en público. –Sarek cambió a inglés moderno temprano–: « _Su voz era siempre suave, gentil y baja, una cosa excelente en la mujer_ ».

–« _Maté al esclavo que os estaba ahorcando_ ». Rey Lear, quinto acto, tercera escena –susurró el profesor.

–Ella siempre nos instaba a mi hijo y a mí a que leyéramos la obra de Shakespeare en el original…

El embajador Sarek agarró el poste de la enredadera con ambas manos, y volvió la cabeza enloquecidamente para mirar a ese viejo vulcano. Esos ojos oscuros, penetrantes, que lo miraban hacia arriba, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como esperando de él algo que por su vida nunca había sabido qué era, para su más íntima desesperación. Entonces miró las hojas de la enredadera frente a él, y las vio desaparecer. No podía respirar. Sintió al planeta físicamente temblando bajo sus pies. Se sintió arrojado a la oscuridad, yendo más allá de la realidad hacia alguna línea de tiempo alterna o universo paralelo. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya estaba en uno, ¿o lo había estado siempre? Sintió que todas las teorías de cosmología caían sobre su cabeza como peñascos. No era posible, pero ya no podía negar lo que había sabido desde la primera vez que vio a este anciano. Era algo anterior y por encima de la lógica, era la voz de su sangre.

 _No fue a la Academia ni a mi oficina, nunca me contactó, incluso me evitó. Él sabía que en el momento en que lo hubiera encontrado en público, su secreto habría sido revelado. Toda una vida de disciplina habría sido arrasada en un segundo mortal._

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo y pensar con alguna claridad, su entrenada mente de diplomático experimentado reconoció las pasmosas dimensiones de la situación. Preocupaciones de seguridad, sólo para empezar. Alguien que quisiera cambiar lo que había pasado podría querer forzarlo a revelar cómo había viajado, incluyendo algunos vulcanos. Cualquiera, con intenciones que fueran de lo filantrópico a lo genocida podría querer secuestrar a alguien con un conocimiento verificado del futuro, probablemente más de algún romulano. Ocultarse a plena vista era audaz, trabajar en las afueras de Nuevo Vulcano con los estudiantes alienígenas era hábil, y tener a una romulana leal con experiencia militar a su lado era prudente. Muy ilógicamente, se enorgulleció de eso. Pero ese «Proyecto de herencia» estaba atrayendo atención; incluso con el sólido historial que la Flota Estelar había provisto, una mínima indiscreción podría resultar catastrófica. Ni siquiera él mismo podría permitirse el riesgo de la más mínima falla de seguridad. Quizás él no era y nunca sería capaz de ser el padre que su hijo necesitaba, pero había algo que sabía que podía hacer por este hombre: proveer protección y guardar silencio. El embajador Sarek miró al profesor Selek, el profesor Selek miró al embajador Sarek, y ambos se inclinaron ligeramente. Sólo dos vulcanos, comprendiéndose el uno al otro.

El embajador Sarek soltó el poste de la enredadera y se volvió al profesor, con el semblante tranquilo y profesional de un diplomático hablando de las sutilezas de una situación de vida o muerte como si fuera de una obra de teatro, acercó la silla a la banca y se sentó frente a él.

–Los rumores que mencioné previamente se están incrementando con el pasar del tiempo. Algún día alguien podría tomarlos seriamente y tratar de probar su veracidad.

–Eso es algo que sólo la tripulación de la Enterprise podría confirmar. No dirán nada.

–Ellos son mayoritariamente humanos. Hay una razón por la que las misiones diplomáticas más delicadas son - eran confiadas a profesionales vulcanos. Ellos parecen ser gente de buen carácter, pero podrían descuidarse, incluso sin intención.

–No lo harán.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

–Por encima de las regulaciones y los juramentos, no expondrían a un amigo al peligro. Son de la Flota Estelar, y son la tripulación de la Enterprise. La mejor nave de la Flota.

–Hay secretos que son imposibles de guardar.

–No tendrán que guardarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Sarek miró al anciano, y sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. El recuerdo de su propio padre en sus últimos días relampagueó en su mente.

 _No, no puede ser. No ahora. No tan pronto. Acabo de encontrarte. Apenas te he conocido._

Había tanto que quería saber. Sabía que no podía preguntar. Una fusión mental estaba fuera de cuestión. Sin embargo, había un tema sobre el que desesperadamente necesitaba saber, que sólo le interesaba a él, y en el que este anciano podía ser una fuente única.

–¿Supongo que ha conocido a mi hijo?

–Sí, he tenido algún contacto con él.

–Él nunca lo mencionó.

–Él puede guardar un secreto, incluso frente a su padre. En eso, él es muy vulcano.

–En eso, él es muy él mismo.

Sarek vaciló, luego entrelazó los dedos y enfrentó al profesor.

–¿Confía él en usted?

–Yo diría, sí.

–¿Puede usted decirme si… él ha pensado en… vendrá a quedarse aquí?

El rostro del profesor se ensombreció, imperceptiblemente para un humano, muy notoriamente para un vulcano. Miró a la distancia.

–Usted desaprueba lo que su hijo ha elegido para su vida.

–Preferiría tenerlo aquí, ayudándonos. Su presencia sería-

–Donde él elija estar es su decisión y sólo suya, sin importar lo que sea que usted o yo prefiramos.

–La profesión que ha escogido es peligrosa y-

–Usted desaprueba a su hijo.

–Por supuesto, así era, pero fue antes de-

El profesor se volvió a mirar al embajador, con ambas cejas alzadas en evidente asombro.

–¿Ya no?

Sarek miró de vuelta al profesor preguntándose por qué podría él necesitar una explicación de lo obvio. ¿No era obvio? Obviamente, nunca había pensado en explicarle la razón de sus acciones a su hijo. Pero este hombre, aun siendo quien era, este hombre era mayor que él y debía respetarlo, por lo que simplemente hizo lo que era apropiado hacer.

–Desde su nacimiento, yo sabía que su linaje mezclado sería visto como un defecto por muchos con poder sobre su carrera, así es que cuando lo cuestionaban, por supuesto que no intervenía. No podía crear un conflicto con autoridades superiores a mí o permitir una situación que hiciera a otros creer que debían mostrar favoritismo hacia él, por ser yo quien soy. Él tenía que demostrar su valía a todos por sí mismo, como un vulcano. Venció cada obstáculo, superó todas las expectativas, estaba en total Control, no recibiendo ofensa, por lo que no la había, todo estaba bien. Y de pronto, se unió a la Flota Estelar en contra de mi solicitud expresa, por ninguna razón lógica que quisiera mencionar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía concluir, sino que había rechazado su crianza y me había faltado el respeto? Sólo tras la _destrucción de nuestro mundo de origen_ fue que llegué a saber cuán profundamente ese acoso pudo haberlo afectado, cuánto sus emociones podían comprometerlo y dirigir sus acciones.

El profesor parecía estar… ¿desconcertado?

–Entonces, si no se opone a que él esté en la Flota… ¿por qué lo quiere aquí?

–Un varón joven, saludable, inteligente y educado, es invaluable para nosotros en estos días. Sólo es lógico tratar de…

El profesor miró al embajador, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada… Sarek bajó los ojos.

–Perderlo a él también sería… insoportable –susurró.

El profesor guardó silencio. Tras un momento, Sarek levantó los ojos. El viejo vulcano lo estaba mirando con… ternura. Esos ojos, los únicos ante los que ya no quería guardar secretos.

–Estoy consciente de que si él se hubiera quedado en Vulcano, probablemente habría perecido con todos nosotros, así es que estoy agradecido de que se haya ido. Pero también quiero tener a mi hijo a mi lado, ahora más que nunca. Quiero cuidarlo, mantenerlo a salvo. Es puramente instintivo, e ilógico, pero aunque todo lo demás haya cambiado, esto no cambiará. Aunque él fuera un anciano, sería lo mismo.

El profesor sacudió la cabeza mínimamente.

–Su hijo es un joven. Un hijo mayor que el padre es una paradoja temporal que-

Sarek se enderezó en su asiento, levantó la cabeza, y la voz.

–Joven o viejo, es mi hijo. Las paradojas temporales o cualesquiera otras minucias cosmológicas son irrelevantes a ese respecto.

El profesor asintió lentamente. Sarek de Vulcano había hablado, y eso era definitivo.

–¿Y su joven hijo sabe de sus… sentimientos?

–Por supuesto. Él sabe. Es mi hijo.

–No es tan simple. Especialmente si él es mitad humano. Él podría necesitar alguna reafirmación abierta de vez en cuando.

–Ése no es nuestro camino.

–Usted encontrará su propio camino.

¿Encontrar su camino en un campo minado? Sarek lo dudaba, pero si este anciano lo decía, podría ser posible. ¿Cómo? Ojalá lo supiera. Después de todo, él no era diferente a cualquier padre de cualquier raza. Como ellos, él hacía lo que más podía para que sus hijos tuvieran lo mejor de la vida. Para los humanos, era la «felicidad». Para los vulcanos, era una larga vida, prosperidad y la cosa más preciosa, la que él no tenía, a pesar de su habilidad para dársela a otros. ¿La había encontrado este anciano del futuro? ¿Lo haría su hijo?

 _Si no lo hiciste, ¿fue mi culpa?_

–¿Ha encontrado usted - está usted - encontrará mi hijo… plenitud?

La mirada del profesor se perdió en la distancia. «Plenitud». Él sabía lo que Sarek quería decir, conocía la mente de _Sarek_ tal vez mejor que este Sarek, en aquel momento. Pero, ¿cómo abarcar dos universos en una sola respuesta? ¿Era ésa una pregunta que tuviera alguna posible respuesta? Deseó ser capaz de dar esperanza barata con una posible mentira, pero él también era quien era.

–Tengo recuerdos, de un Vulcano próspero y lleno de vida, poderoso y respetado. Mi familia, hermanos, por sangre, por bondad y por amistad. Una carrera en la que seguí los pasos de mi padre más de lo que había previsto. Mi vida fue plena. Sin embargo, recuerdos no son destino. Tuve una madre cuyo amor y sabiduría atesoré hasta mis años de madurez. En cuanto a mi padre, nunca encontramos una vía de mutua comprensión, aunque finalmente conocí sus pensamientos. La vida de su hijo será diferente. A una edad tan temprana ha sufrido pérdidas inmensas, pero tiene un padre que está más cerca de él. Y está enamorado.

Eso tendría que bastar. Sarek no se atrevió a preguntar más. Su mirada siguió la del profesor y se detuvo en los jardines. Él sabía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, cuánto él mismo había cambiado. ¿Había sido él quien había resuelto no hablarle a su hijo hasta que cediera a su autoridad, dejara la Flota Estelar y volviera a Vulcano? ¿Había sido él quien había estado dispuesto a sostener esa resolución por tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, incluso contra el silencio desconsolado de su esposa? ¿Qué hombre tonto y soberbio podría haber pensado en hacer tal cosa?

Y ahora, todo había cambiado de nuevo. Él ya no era el hombre que se había montado en su aerodeslizador y dejado su oficina sin decirle a nadie. Pero no, ahora no se sentía diferente. Se sentía más como él mismo. Se volvió al profesor y olvidó lo que iba a decirle. Sintió que frente a él había una singularidad gravitacional en la que el tiempo y la lógica no tenían sentido.

–Cuando dejé Vulcano siendo joven, pensaba que no tenía una razón para volver, ni siquiera el amor de mi madre fue bastante como para hacerme considerarlo. Luego, con el pasar del tiempo, aunque hice mi vida en otra parte, llegué a darme cuenta de que en verdad era mi hogar. _Soy vulcano._ Soy vulcano. Nunca imaginé que yo sería… No hay perdón…

Sarek vio que el profesor estaba llorando… y entonces el anciano repentinamente se levantó y se arrodilló ante él, inclinándose profundamente.

–Suplico perdón.

Sarek estaba confundido. ¿No había dicho el profesor que Surak mismo no se avergonzaría de llorar, a veces, por…? Y entonces comprendió. Este anciano no sólo había venido de algún inimaginable futuro, había sido _él_ lo que Nero estaba persiguiendo, de alguna manera él había sido el _porqué_ de toda esa devastación. Se echó para atrás en su asiento en un movimiento instintivo de horror y su pesadilla personal, la compañera oculta que lo despertaba en las noches en un grito silencioso y llenaba sus días de perturbaciones, salió a la luz y lo envolvió.

 _Corriendo por sus vidas desde el Arca Kátrica mientras los túneles se derrumbaban. Y entonces… y entonces, la abertura al exterior, el paisaje oscurecido, Amanda, Amanda está demasiado cerca del borde, la montaña está colapsando, Spock está gritando, un bendito instante de nada, las luces de la sala de transporte son tan deslumbrantes y blancas, y Amanda, Amanda no está allí…_

Se puso de pie, y por un vertiginoso segundo supo lo que era ser uno de sus ancestros. _Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos belicosos, maldiciones y furia. Su cuerpo estaba listo para cometer violencia. Miró a ese enemigo arrodillado ante él, y supo exactamente cómo lo ejecutaría. Sería eficiente, hasta misericordioso. Sería lógico. Miró esa cabeza gris inclinada ante él, y recordó quién era…_ Sarek de Vulcano, un seguidor de Surak, un diplomático, un padre. Sí, este anciano había sido la causa de lo indecible, pero en su mente y en su corazón Sarek sabía que no había malevolencia en el niño que había criado.

Sarek se arrodilló frente al viejo vulcano y buscó sus ojos. Le tomó un momento hallar sus palabras, pero nunca en su vida su voz había sido tan firme.

–La principal razón por la que quiero a mi hijo aquí conmigo y no en una nave estelar, es que él nunca huiría del peligro si hubiera otras vidas en riesgo. Se sacrificaría sin vacilación. Si hubiera algo, absolutamente cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para salvar a otros, lo haría. Y si no pudiera, se culparía infinitamente por no ser capaz de cambiar lo que es. En eso, él es muy humano.

El viejo vulcano suspiró, se secó los ojos con las manos y miró al cielo, a través de las hojas de la enredadera. Luego bajó la mirada para encontrar la de Sarek.

–Cierto.

Un rumor llamó su atención. Una pequeña nave aérea cruzó por sobre sus cabezas, y la oyeron aterrizar frente a la casa. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ya no quedaba tiempo, pero a Sarek le quedaba algo que dar. Tomó al profesor por los brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse.

–En cuanto a su consejo con respecto a mi hijo, permítame mostrarle algo. Mi esposa me lo enseñó; es algo que nosotros no hacemos, y yo lo practiqué sólo una vez con él, cuando era muy pequeño. ¿Piensa usted que sería una acción adecuada, ahora, cuando es un adulto?

–¿A qué se refiere?

Lenta y un poco torpemente, Sarek de (otro) Vulcano rodeó al frágil anciano con sus fuertes brazos, lo sostuvo, y dejó que se apoyara en él. Spock de (otro) Vulcano contuvo el aliento, sorprendido, y tras un segundo de vacilación, se dejó acunar. No hicieron una fusión mental, pero no la necesitaban. Ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. El anciano miró a esos oscuros, inteligentes y orgullosos ojos, ahora brillantes de emoción, vio su pequeño reflejo en ellos y se permitió una sonrisa, sabiendo que no lo reprenderían por eso.

–Sería del todo adecuada.

El embajador abrió los brazos y dejó que el profesor se apartara de él, aunque no quería. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que la romulana los estaba mirando desde una puerta. Él no estaba avergonzado de sus acciones en absoluto.

–Volveré más tarde.

–No será necesario. Como puede ver, mis estudiantes me cuidan a toda hora. Nuestra conversación ha concluido, usted tiene muchas responsabilidades, y yo también. Y… no necesita molestarse por mí. Soy un viejo, mis días están por terminar, no quiero que usted tenga un solo día triste más, y mucho menos por mi causa. Usted tiene un hijo que cuidar.

 _Esto no puede ser el final de todo._

–¿No quiere verme de nuevo?

–Todo lo que quería ver y más, lo he visto.

El embajador se quedó parado ahí como si le hubieran brotado raíces.

 _No quiero dejarte._

El profesor ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con su rostro perfectamente serio.

–Siga en contacto con las actividades de la Residencia. Los estudiantes son muy acogedores. Bien portados, en general. La segunda fase del proyecto de taxonomía comenzará el mes próximo en la zona ecuatorial. Si estuviera usted dispuesto a intercambiar sus múltiples deberes por algo de trabajo científico les sería de gran ayuda, aun si correr arriba y abajo por las colinas recogiendo rocas, plantas, y persiguiendo la fauna local se parezca mucho a lo que los humanos llaman vacaciones. Pero quede advertido, la manera en que mis estudiantes conducen la investigación de campo incluye un ritual comunal llamado «cantemos juntos».

El embajador sintió algo ligero, alado, dentro de sí mismo. ¿Era eso… divertido? Su comunicador dio un pitido, de nuevo. Esta vez lo sacó y lo revisó. Alzó ambas cejas y suspiró. Lo que es, es.

–Yo… lo pensaré.

La estudiante romulana había entrado calladamente en el patio. Había estado manteniendo a todo Nuevo Vulcano esperando por tanto como fue posible, pero ahora no tenía otra elección más que interrumpirlos.

–Embajador Sarek. Sus asistentes están listos para escoltarlo de vuelta al pueblo.

Sarek se volvió hacia ella. Había sido su voto el que había decidido el estatus de refugiados para esa romulana y su tripulación. Otros funcionarios y oficiales de la Flota Estelar lo habían llamado ingenuo y necio en su cara, pero él se adhirió al principio de que los vulcanos no podrían tener una nueva vida próspera en paz si la comenzaban con miedo y odio. Estaba satisfecho e infinitamente aliviado por haber tenido la razón. ¿Sabría ella sobre…? Por supuesto que sí, esa romulanita astuta tras su fachada pacifista, probablemente sabía más que todas las autoridades de la Federación. El embajador y la ex… centurión se miraron el uno a la otra en mutua comprensión. Ella lo animó con un ademán. De todas las cosas difíciles que Sarek de Vulcano había hecho en su vida, esta sería una de las más duras. Sólo se volvió a aquel que era (también) su hijo, y levantó la mano en saludo.

–Paz y larga vida, profesor Selek.

–Larga vida y prosperidad, embajador Sarek.

El embajador se permitió esa pequeña sonrisa que reservaba para aquellos más cercanos a su corazón. Luego se volvió y siguió a la romulana hacia la puerta principal de la casa, sin mirar atrás.

El viejo vulcano se quedó en su jardín, mirando a aquel que era (también) su padre mientras se iba, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Lo conocía bien, el embajador no olvidaría esta conversación, las cosas se pondrían en marcha. Estaba consciente de que los meros deseos no tenían poder para efectuar cambios, pero sinceramente deseó que Sarek pudiera hallar lo que tantas veces había dado a otros, lo que Sarek acababa de darle. De todas las cosas extrañas y maravillosas que le habían pasado en su larga vida, esta se contaría como aquella por la que estaba personalmente más agradecido. Él podía entender lo que era la felicidad, y sabía que era una condición mucho más fugaz que la paz, pero podía considerarse como feliz, ese día. Este hombre que lo había visitado era tan diferente del hombre en su memoria, y aun así, gracias a lo que su propio padre había compartido y Picard le había ofrecido tocar, sabía que este otro padre era en muchas maneras el mismo, que al final se habían encontrado, de nuevo, y esta vez, maravillosamente a tiempo. Si había constantes en todas las líneas de tiempo y universos posibles, Sarek de Vulcano debería ser una de ellas.

 _Una constante._

El pensamiento había estado en su mente ya por algún tiempo. Todo a su alrededor era diferente, pero también tan sorprendentemente lo mismo. Su joven contraparte y sus compañeros. La Flota Estelar y la Federación, sus aliados y enemigos. Este universo, incluyendo este mismísimo planeta que él mismo había reconocido hacía tanto tiempo, desde su puesto de ciencias en la Enterprise. Algo… algo causaba este paralelismo. ¿Qué era, qué? Él sabía que esto era real, pero esa íntima certeza necesitaba una base firme para una explicación científica, una demostración, al menos, una definición. Un nombre. _Palabras, palabras, palabras_. Toda una tarea. Sobrecogedora. Abrumadora. Imposible. Fascinante. Tenía que organizar sus notas. Miró alrededor.

Entonces, esa iba a ser su última misión antes del fin de todas las cosas. O tal vez no la sería. En todo su tiempo, y _este_ tiempo, había pasado por momentos de tal tristeza y desesperación que había deseado detener su propio corazón, pero había conocido tantas más amistades, amores, triunfos, espacio arrebatador, seres vivos asombrosos, la alegría del descubrimiento, el logro de hacer la paz, la plenitud de enseñar. Hasta había muerto una vez, por sus amigos, y ellos lo habían traído de vuelta a la vida. Pero, ¿había muerto realmente, cuando había puesto todo lo que era en la involuntaria pero confiable custodia del buen doctor? ¿O sólo le había hecho trampa a la muerte, como Jim hizo tantas veces? Se rio suavemente. En verdad, le encantaría debatir ese tema con sus viejos amigos junto a una fogata, en alguna parte. En cualquier caso, todo lo que había llegado a ser, todo lo que sabía y era inofensivo divulgar, lo había compartido y seguiría viviendo en sus hijos. Nada que valiera la pena se perdería.

La enredadera estaría completamente florecida en unos cuantos días, un grácil enjambre de cantovientos era de esperarse. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún tendría tiempo de verlos, tal vez aún había una posibilidad de hallar una respuesta a la pregunta que podía responderse mientras estaba con vida. No tenía prisa, ni estaba preocupado. El Universo, todos ellos, continuarían desplegándose como debían. Lo que sería, sería.


End file.
